The great escape
by Bigmike33321
Summary: Star Wars AU. This is going to be continued from the cannon ending of season 2. Rick is in prison, the Smiths are in shock, to say the least, so, who is this mysterious man from Ricks past? And what does it mean for the Smith family, and more importantly, with Morty? Rating may go up. Parings, might make them up, who knows.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

 **A/N: Ok, so, I asked another author on here called Dalek Prime, look him up, about making a story on this. Currently, as far as I know, he has 2 star wars AU's on his profile for Gravity Falls and Star vs the forces of evil, they're pretty good, and by pretty good, I mean fucking amazing! So, I kind of wanted to hop on this little band wagon and make a similar AU to this. For those of you who follow me and see my other stories, this will have none of my usual OC's, the only OC will be a completely made up Jedi master, and any other character that I will probably kill off in the chapter after I introduce them. This will take place at the very end, and after the season 2 finale. Everything after that, will be completely AU and made up. Enjoy. P.S. I'm paraphrasing on the opening here.**

 **Disclaimer, I own nothing to do with Rick and Morty, save for my OC, and the idea for this particular story.**

 **3rd Person Pov**

A mysterious person on an alien world, very different from Earth, is in a type of motel room, watching the intergalactic news cast.

"Rick Sanchez of Earth is on the run. And the planet that was his apparent safe haven is now the 6754th planet to join the Galactic Federation."

"That's right," the other news caster said, a fly person, who sounds female, "The populous is mostly an evolved form of prime apes that are over 7 billion strong, and eat _spaghetti_ and worship _kangaroos_! Heh heh," she chuckled, "Spaghetti? Kangaroos? I gotta see this for myself!"

"And you can," the male fly person news caster said, "just contact the Ministry of Tourism to find out how. Now, *insert a bunch of horrifying gurgling noises* is what the kids are calling it, but it may not be what it seems-"

The person turns off the tv. He is a human, or something that passes for human. Tall, around 6'2, long black hair, blue eyes, pale complexion, and lean. He looks young, about 14-16, but his species allow him to age physically slow. He gets up and sighs. "Damn it Rick," he muttered. "You couldn't wait until I contacted you, did you?"

Scrambling around the room, he picks up various things, a belt with a few certain type of holster in it, two long silver cylinders, and a black robe. He also gets a pack and fills it with some essentials, you know, food, toothbrush, a few grenades of various types, and a mini telescope.

Leaving a few cards, currency holders with a lot on them, he opens the door and leaves.

 **12 Earth hours later**

The man is in a bar on a far off, nondescript planet, and he is sitting next to Rick Sanchez, unseen by anyone but the old man. "Come on Rick," he pleads, "don't do it, I can get you and your family off the grid. Get them new lives, new identities, a new chance!" He calms himself, not wanting to break his concentration. "It's a new start for them, and for you."

Rick doesn't react, just finishes his drink. From outside the hear a few screams, and the tell tale sound of several hover engines. "Sorry Ren, but, I have to do this. They have a life back there, on Earth, family, roots. Everything I gave up," He pulls out a picture from the inside of his coat. Smiling slightly, Rick says, "You know, you should have been inside this picture."

The man, Red, says, "Nah, I could have, but I was the cameraman."

"It had a timer function," Rick side smirked at him, then looked back at the picture.

"Eh, I was a mess, my hair was horrible that day," Ren smiled sadly.

"Your hair's a mess now," Rick shot back.

"I kind of like it like this," Ren defended.

Rick chuckled a bit, the his smile slid off of his face. He dropped the photo and turned around. "Watch over them, with the Federation annexing Earth in, things are gonna changer around there." He started to walk away, then stopped, "Oh, and… it was good seeing you. Good bye, don't look for me. You won't be able to get to me where I'm going." And with that, he walked out of the bar.

Ren bent down and picked up the fallen picture. A tear fell on the bottom left corner of the photo. "I promise Rick, I will…. This time, I will watch over them, I swear it," he looked up and walked to the window. Looking out he saw federation troops, genetically grown and cloned fly people, put Rick, who is now in handcuffs, into the back of a hover transport. Soon they cleared out, and Ren walked outside and watched them leave the planets orbit. "And I promise Rick," he said outloud to himself. "I promise that I will get you back, and finally end this nightmare that we've caused…. This time for sure."

 **3 days later, Earth**

A small ship, big enough to hold up to 5 people in relative comfort, a hyperdrive, weapon systems, and a cloaking device for electronics, landed in a small clearing in a wood near a small town called Oldtown. A catch opened up and a ramp slid down from it, forming a walkway. the mysterious person Red slowly walks down, steam hissing from exhaust vents as the engines cool down.

Looking over to the town from under his hood, he pulls out a small remote from his pocket and clicks a few buttons, the ship closes up and powers down. Without the input codes, the ship will not turn on again, at least until someone starts up powers and hacks the computers, but, unless someone stumbles upon the ship and is tech savvy in spaceships, that's not gonna happen…. he is hoping.

Walking down into the town, he finds himself in an ally way. Waking forward, he pauses. His heightened senses is telling him that there are 2 people at the mouth of the ally and one that just stepped in the path behind him, effectively boxing him in.

Mentally cursing himself for the lack of vigilance, he stands tall and says, "I know you're there, come out so we can get on with this." The two at the mouth of the alley come out of their hiding spots, and move towards him, the one in the back stalking forward too. One is equipped with a lead pipe, another a switch blade, the one in the back cracked his knuckles slowly and brought out a brass knuckle.

"So, you knew we were here?" One of the human muggers said, "well, I guess we can get on with this then." He pointed his knife at Ren. "Give me everything you got, and maybe we won't kill you, your choice weirdo."

Red didn't say anything, not really caring for the consequences of what he's about to do, he ops for them to get a little closer to end this more quickly.

When they were within 5 feet of him, the hesitated. The guy was not reacting in anyway whatsoever, who does this freak think he is?! Here they are, 3 notorious cut throats, at least in this county, about to rob and gut him, and all he does is just stand there, and-and… sigh?

Ren just sighed, and waited, feeling his connection to the Force, he waits for the perfect moment to strike.

The one with the knife got impatient and pounced. He raised his arm to bring his knife down on the freaks head, and, quick at lightening, Ren reaches to his belt and brings out one of the cylinders, and presses a button. In an instant, a beam of purple energy sparks to life as he swings lightsaber in a low ark and cuts the man's arm off. It falls to the floor with a splat, but before the thug could register what happened, or the pain, Ren spins on his heel and impales the thug through the heart.

The man is dead, in a flash, he brings the blade out and decapitates the one with the pipe. They both fall to the ground, dead, both with one piece of appendage missing. Ren turns to look at the third soon to be deadman.

They stare at each other, then the prominent smell of urine fills the alleyway, as the thug pisses his pants. With the smell hitting his nose, he turns and runs, yelling his head off. Ren raised his hand towards him and called upon the Force, and an invisible energy forms around the running thug and bungies him back towards Ren. He catches the thug by the back of the neck and slams him into the alley wall. He turns him around so that he's facing Ren, and he stabs his saber through the thugs left shoulder.

"AAAAAGH!" the thug screams, but Ren covers his mouth with his hand.

"Shuuuush," he says quietly. "I have had a very emotional week, so, you're gonna die tonight, but, depending of how fast it is, you're gonna tell me all that I want to know. Understand?" The thug could only manage to nod. Closing his eyes, a few tears leaked out as Ren removes his hand. "Good, now, tell me. Where can I find the Smith residence?"

 **End chapter 1**

 **A/N: Ok, so, this is happening. As you can see, I'm gonna go much, much** _ **much**_ **darker than what I normally do for my fics. This is gonna be the equivalent to one season of Rick and Morty, meaning that it is only gonna be 10-12 episodes, or chapters, long. There are gonna be some major time gaps story wise, and production wise, do, don't get your hopes up for weekly updates. I'm gonna try to hash out 1 or two a month, maybe do a big 20,000 word chapter near christmas time, I donno, it's out there in the wind. So, don't forget to follow/favorite, leave a review, please, leave a review, and I will get started on the next chapter in about a week or so. This has been Bigmike33321 signing off! *BOOP***


	2. Chapter 2

**The new student**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Rick and Morty, only my OC's and the idea for this particular story.**

 **Morty PoV**

Things… things just suck. Rick is gone… mom's a mess… dad is being kind of a dick, even Summer is kind of depressed. And then there's the alien government that annexed Earth into it. Things are changing and sometimes it feels… that some of it isn't good.

Like for instance, new transfer students showed up at my school the other day. They looked human enough, if it wasn't for the scaly green skin and antennae poking out of their hair. They were a boy and a girl, fraternal twins I think, and they lorded over us like we're 3rd class citizens.

"Oh my," the boy said when I tried to make friends with them at lunch, "Sister, one of _them_ came up to me, and guess what? It speaks our language!" He sounds like he's from Britain or some place like it, he has black hair, neatly combed, the two green antennae poking out from just inside his hairline, yellow cat like eyes, elfish ears and thin lips. He's wearing a jumper, v-neck under it, and white jeans.

"Oh does he brother?" His sister said. "Well, looks like they integrated in well enough, don't you think?" She looks like him, except for that she's a girl, she has long black hair, that reaches the middle of her back, same cat like eyes, ears, but plumper lips. Her clothes are a pair of leggings, a short skirt, and button down shirt that has the top 3 buttons undone so that it shows off a bit of cleavage. "Oh, but he is kind of cute," she continued. I blushed a little, a small smile, but then she had to ruin it by saying, "Too bad he's just a primitive monkey."

My smile dropped off the face of existence, my face going stark white as my blood froze in my very veins. Her's and her brothers laughter echoed through the cafeteria, some of my fellow humans snickered at what was happening, all those ones were seeing was a little nerd trying to ask out a hot alien girl, but some of the smarter ones were scowling, they were seeing this for what it really is: a discrimination of someone to another someone just because they're a higher form of life.

Getting mad, I turn around and start to walk away, tears threatening to spill out, but then I hear something, a memory really, something that Rick said to me. " _You can-can't*burp* You can't let people put you down Morty. Some-some*burp* Soooooometimes you gotta just say, enough is eno*burp*ugh. And you gotta stand up for yourself, Morty. You-you-you gottaaaaaaaa*burp* stand up for yourself_ "

Getting madder, I turn back around and say, "H-hey, yo-you know what?" Damn stutter, I should have asked Rick to fix that a long time ago. "Y-you can't just go around lording around u-us like you two are some sort of god!" Everything got quiet, some of the idiots started Oooing and catcalling. The twins just raised their an eyebrow each.

"It's just, i-it's bad enough that our governments are being made useless by the Galactic one, now things like you have to come over here, to our _home_ ," I start talking with more confidence now, huh, maybe that's what Rick was trying to teach me, about being more assertive. "But I got news for you," I bang my hands on the table, making their food rattle, the sister jumped a bit, "We were here first. You're the minority. Remember that."

If I had a microphone, I would be dropping it right now. Turning around to walk away, I hear the brother chuckle a bit, but I get a feeling of… something wrong, coming from it. I can't really explain it, but I'm already regretting what I said, but, I put it out of my mind as the lunch room breaks out in chears. I smile to myself, as some of the upperclassmen clap me on the back, and a freshmen girl in one of my classes runs up and gives me a kiss on my cheek.

Rubbing where she kissed me, I look back at the twins and my smile slips off my face. The brother is looking right at me, and he has this smug look on his face, as if he's playing a chess game, and know that he's gonna win. And I made the first move in this game, so he's thinking of what to do next.

Smile, and euphoria completely wiped off of me, I think to myself, _I'm fucked_.

 **After school at home**

Walking home I find myself…. Not wanting to go home. It's… it's just… not right, with out Rick. Mom is a wreck, and dad is living it up, always lording around that he was right all along, and that we should have gotten rid of him all along. Mom would have said something, but she's too depressed to do much of anything these days.

That being said, I brace myself as I near my front door, one of the perks, and drawbacks, of living only 3 blocks away from the school. I can sleep in a few more minutes and book it there, or I can just take my time coming home, and not worry about being too close, or too far from to the school. Helps when I really need to use the bathroom too.

So, walking in the first thing that hit's me is the smell. My mom took up drinking after Rick left, I mean, she has taken the occasional glass of wine, but this…. This is _Rick_ level of drinking. It's a wonder that she hasn't died of alcohol poisoning yet.

Passing into the Living room, I don't see any sign of mom, so I just throw my backpack onto the couch, and check into the kitchen. She's there, head down on the table, one hand gripping a bottle of wine, the other arm draped over her head, slight sobbing can be heard from her.

Feeling like I'm in the clear, I head off to the garage. Inside I find it practically empty. The Federation took everything they deemed worth of evidence. The raided the house, mostly the garage, even found the sublab beneath the hatch, I mean, it's not hard. Only a rug is covering the hatch, without a lock or key to it, so, it was pretty easy to get in.

The only thing that they left was a few crystals, spare portal gun parts, and a helmet with a bunch of knobs and gizmos on it. They took everything.

And I know that Rick was hurting when he left. I know that he was hurting when Bird Person died. And I know that he was absolutely devastated when Unity dumped him again. And knowing all of that, I _know_ that he thought that he was doing the right thing by turning himself in.

I pick up the helmet, and look at it. This was an upgraded version of the dimension goggles, that allow us to see through the eyes of our doubles in the multiverse. This one allows us to experience the things that they see as if we're actually there, in their body experiencing their lives for ourselves. We never got it working, just the same first person perspective, and maybe the feeling of the sun, the brisk bite of a cold wind… the touch of something in an erotic moment, but those feelings only lasted for a split second.

Feeling tears well up in my eyes, I am startled when the garage door is suddenly thrown open, it slammed against the wall, and my mom was there, reeking of sweat and wine, with a bottle in her hand.

"W-what ar-are you d-doing in here!?" She drunkenly slurs out. "Y-you know that y-y-you're not allowed in*burp* in here! Y-you little shit!"

"I-I-I'm sorry, I-I just miss Rick an-"

"Don't!" She suddenly screamed out. "Don't say his name! He left us, so he's dead to me! He-he-he left me again," she started crying. "He _left_ me again! R-right af-af-after I got him back!" He took another swig of her wine bottle. "And you're defending hi-hi-him!" I went forward to try to comfort her, but when I barely got a hand on her arm, she lashed out, nearly hitting me in the head with her bottle. "Don't touch me! You-you-youuuuuuu-" She then dropped her bottle, somehow _not_ breaking when it hit the floor, and puked her guts out next to it. With wine, and vomit mixing together, she slumps on the small steps leading to the house.

I sigh, and go over to open the garage to air it out, and carefully step over the puddle of sick to help my mom. It's not the first time I had to help someone out like this, Rick had more than one episode like this, more than I care to admit or count. Grasping my mom under her armpits, I half drag, half help her walk into the house and to her bed. Once she's in the bed, I quickly get a washcloth from her bathroom, wet it, and come back to wipe her mouth and forehead clean, smearing some of the lipstick, but getting the sick and grime off of her.

Once I was satisfied that she's not gonna choke on anything, I go back to the garage, and clean up the mess my mom made. Once I got all the chunks off the floor and into the trash, I pour some bleach on the spot and scrub a bit too, before throwing the utensils used back in the cobert, I cloths the garage door, and head back inside.

Grabbing my backpack from the couch, I head to my room. Feigning homework, I just toss my backpack to the corner and fall onto my bed. Closing and opening my eyes slowly several times, I fight back the tears. "Boy, what a day," I say outloud to myself. Then, "Rick, you better have done the right thing, or else I am never going to forgive you." And with that I close my eyes, and fall into a fitful sleep.

 **Some time later**

I wake up to hear pounding on the door. Not my room door, the front door. Glancing at the alarm clock on the window sill, it says '11:37 PM'. Groaning, I get up and head to the front door, only for my dad to beat me to it. He's in some night attire, sweatpants, wifebeater, pajama stuff. He marches right up to the door and wrenches it open. "Ok, who's the ass… hole?"

On the other side of the door is a boy around my age, a little older maybe. He's about 6"2, long black hair that's half the length of his neck, some of it falling onto one eye, pale skin, blue eyes, and he's wearing… odd clothes. What looks like a tunic, a belt with these silver looking cylinders hanging from them, slightly poofy pants, and combat boots, all under a long hooded cloak.

"Uh, can I… help you?" My dad asks as I go over to stand next to him.

"Sorry to disturb you, but, is this the Smith residence?" he asks in a soft voice, almost as if he hasn't spoken in a while. "And if not, can you tell me where I can find them? It's of the utmost importance."

"Uhhhh…. We're the Smiths, Morty?" My dad finally notices me. "Is this kid in your class?"

I take a look at him, eyebrow raised, and say, "I've never seen this dude before in my life."

"Well that's refreshing," I hear him grumble.

"Look," My dad says, "What's this about?"

"Well," he said sheepishly, just then my mom comes down the stairs, groaning and drinking a glass with alka seltzer in it. The boy's eyes widen some, then go soft. "Well," he says again. "It's about Rick Sanchez."

My mom dropped her class, it shattered on the stares, dad's eyes widen and my mind went completely blank. "I have something to tell-" my dad slammed the door in his face. "Dad!" "Jerry!" Me and my mom said at the same time.

"What?" He said. "I thought we weren't gonna mention him anymore."

Outside we hear him knock, and he said, "Guys? Come on…." He sighs. "Fine, I won't mention him again," my dad rolls his eyes. "But I have something really important to tell you all, it's life threatening even!"

My dad pinched the bridge of his nose and made to open the door. When he twisted the knob, it came flying open, smacking him in the nose as the boy came in.

"I lied," was the first thing he said. "Rick sent me to watch over you guys, and… Beth?" he looked up to the stairs at my mom. "He told me to tell you that he loves you, and that he did it for you and your kids."

We were all silent for a bit, Summer, hearing all the commotion, was in the threshold of the living room. Then dad said, "My nose!" in a whiney tone.

"Oh walk it off," my mom said. I had to smile a bit, she sounded like her old self for a second.

We made our way to the living room, mom and dad got chairs from the kitchen to put on the other side of the coffee table, me and Summer sat on those as mom and dad took the couch. The stranger sat in the armchair that dad usually sits in.

"Ok, so," he began, "first things first, my name is Ren and-"

"Why the hell are you here!" My dad interrupted. Ren stopped and looked at him, contempt in his eyes. "Rick left us abandoned on an uncharted planet, left us to die! And you come here spouting his name? What the fuck!"

"Jerry!" Mom said.

"No, no! He has had this coming for a long time now. Rick is the _worst_! He abandoned us, he abandoned you!" he pointed to mom. "And he basically uprooted our kids lives! Everything that they knew was destroyed, and he didn't even apologize for it! And look at how they turned out, their traumatized beyond all reason!" I narrowed my eyes at dad, and out of the corner of my eye I could see Summer crossing her arms in defiance. "And I was right the whole time too!" My dad said smugly, "he is the worst of the worst and he deserves to rot in space jail." He cross his arms triumphantly, my mom said "Ugh," and crossed her arms.

Ren just looked at him, and said evenly, "Are you done?"

This caught my dad off guard, and he mumbled, "Yeah, sure."

"Good. Now, as I was saying, my name is Ren, and Rick sent me here with a special task." We all leaned forward to hear what he had to say, even dad was curious. "He wants me to watch over you all." We all sat back and groaned, typical Rick, and even dad seems to be thinking the same thing.

"Great, that is just like him!" he said. "Hand us off to someone else like we're not a problem, I bet he was having a blast when they caught up to him-"

"Rick turned himself in," both me and Ren said. He looked at me in surprise for a split second, but then looked back at my dad.

"What?" he said.

"Rick turned himself in, Jerry Smith," he said patiently. "I was with him when he did. Hell, it was all over the news! How did you not know that?" Dad just crossed his arms and gave him a look of… something. "Look, the point is, he sacrificed himself for your well beings!"

"Then why did he send you?" My dad said skeptically.

This time, the boy, Ren, looked sheepishly around before saying, "Because it was my job before he came back also."

"What?" We all leaned forward again. Then my mom said, "Why would he send you and not come home like he did?" She looked a little mad, and also sad at the same time.

Ren looked at her evenly in the eye, and something must have pass through between them, because she visibly got less mad, and sat back a little. "Because your father was fighting a war."

This time mom looked skeptical. "Oh, really? And what war was that?"

Ren's face fell into a look that said, 'really?' He then held up his hand, and very surprisingly, the remote that was on the other end of the coffee table flew over to him, and settled in his hand. He flipped on the tv, and and a newscast came on. It was an alien newscast of Earth, their saying, "News of unrest in some of the more radical and rural regions of the newly annexed Earth as refugees from other parts of the Galaxy settle there. Also, the Earth-American President is planning on going to Miridian V to meet with senators from the Galactic Federation." It showed images of a desert place in the Middle East, as protesters are rallying outside newly made spaceports, and the next of Obama waving as he boards a 2 story tall cruiser bound for space.

Ren shuts off the tv. "Does that answer your question? Rick is a very smart person, maybe the smartest in the whole _universe_! He's managed to find a way to safely open a pocket of _nothing_ in the middle of the fabric of the space-time continuum, and direct it so that he can travel the multiverse at will. Not only that, but in his travels he's gained infinitely more knowledge, and the things that he's seen, the things that he's experienced, it changed him. And it made him want to change other people for the better too."

At the end of his speech we're all on the edge of our seats. "Did… did Rick r-really do all of that." For the second time tonight, he glances at me, and once again, something passed between us. "Yes. He did that for knowledge, freedom and more. By no means does this make your grandfather a good guy, no, he's done _too_ much in his fight, and that, too, has changed him. That's why he was always bitter towards you all, he figures, he's done a lot of crap in his life, and everything has ended up being taken away from him, so, he hardened himself up. He figures, if he acts resentful towards you all, it'll make it easier for you all to move on."

"Well," I said, "why did he send you then?"

"Because… I was a freedom fighter with him."

"Woah," I said.

"Wait, what?" Summer said next to me.

Mom just looked furious, and dad raised an eyebrow. Then my mom exploded, "Oh come on!" We all looked at her. "You just come here, out of the blue, say that my father told you to watch over us, and-and for what? You just expect us to roll over and do this song and dance all over again? No, I don't think so, and I also think it's time for you to go," she stood up and pointed to the door.

Ren didn't say anything, then he smiled. "Ah, Rick told me much about you Beth." This seemed to rattle her a bit, but she didn't sit back down. "Fiery temper, the drive to do anything and see it through till the end. Yup, "Spitting image of her mother" he said," this time she did sit down. "Do you know what we did? What we were doing when we started the freedom fighters?"

Mom crossed her arms and grumbled, "No, but I bet it wasn't anything to do with me." Ren raised an eyebrow and motioned for her to continue. "Y-you know, I bet you don't know the situation of it, when you grow up with an absent father and a neglectful mother. It's not a good life, it was tough growing up, you know? You know what, no, you don't know, do you?" She then sat back with a huff, and folded her arms.

"Actually," Ren said, sitting back in the chair, and folding his hands over his lap. "I do. I'm an orphan, I grew up on the streets of a planet called Gurel, the whole planet's essentially one big city, and I grew up on the streets of the poorer districts." My mom's eyes widened, but she didn't say anything. "It wasn't until my Master found me that I got out of that life, and started a new one. Yeah, Master Fujon Tsunade was a good friend of Rick's. And when he died, Rick was there to take me in."

"Wait, what?" My mom said.

"Heh, yeah. My Master died right in front of me, and with no one else to turn to, Rick was there to help me out of it."

"Oh, so he took you for a son, I bet," she said, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Heh, actually, I was 15 when he died."

"And how old are you? 16, 17?" Summer said, speaking for the first time tonight.

"Actually, I'm about 36. My species of human allows me to age at a slower rate. I've been with Rick's group for over 20 years." We were all dumbfounded. He must have knew too, because he smiled and went on to say, "My brand of human also comes with extra bone density, stronger muscle fibers, and faster synapses. So, essentially, I'm smarter, faster and stronger. It also doesn't hurt that I'm strong in the Force as well."

"Wait, wait wait," my dad said. "You're _what_?"

"Uh, Force sensitive, I believe the word is. And though Master Tsunade's training, I became strong in it. Very strong too."

"So, what are you saying, you're some sort of-of-"

"A Jedi?" I finish for my dad.

He smiled again, and said, "Yup." To prove his point, he stood up, and took one of the cylinders from his belt holster and pressed a button. In an instant, a beam of purple energy shot out from the holster. "Master Tsunade saw my training though, and I was almost made knight level when he died. Rick took me in, and I finished my training on my own."

He deactivated the lightsaber and sat back down. "You know what Rick told me, before he left to turn himself in?" We shook our head, no. He continued, "We were in a bar, he was taking his last drink before he was put away forever. I was trying to talk him out of it, I have contacts that could put us up with fake ID's, settle on a planet somewhere where the Federation won't find you guys. He refused, and you know what he said? He said, "Watch over them, with the Federation annexing Earth in, things are gonna change around there." And he was right, he's always right," he looked down in thought.

That's when I decided to speak up. "Uh, Mr? Ren?" he looked up, and motioned for me to continue. "Did he do the right thing? Rick I mean, did he do the right thing by turning himself in?"

He didn't say anything, thinking it over in his head, then, "Yes, and also no. Yes, he did the right thing by turning himself in because he was protecting you and making sure that the Federation wouldn't come after you. And also no, because now they can probe his brain, extract all that he knows, and use that knowledge against the rest of the galaxy, and form a tighter grip over it too."

We all looked skeptical, but I was actually thinking; what would be so important, that Rick went off to fight in a _war_? He's Rick! He barely does anything for us without us bugging him relentlessly.

"W-what was the war about?" I asked.

"Well, that's a bit hard to explain…. You see, this war has been going on for centuries, millennia even! Over 2000 years ago, the galaxy was full of Jedi, all of the planets were independent, the occasional skirmish, and war broke out between two species, but it was quickly resolved. Especially when the Jedi got involved. But the, a bunch of systems got wise, and banded together to for the Galactic Federation. And even in it's infancy, it seemed to get results. For a while, it was great. But then, _it_ happened. The beginning of the dark times.

"Somehow, a Sith lord ended up being in power, and he turned the Federation on the Jedi. We were at war, for centuries, the Federation hunting us down, gathering more and more systems and each time they expanded, they gained that much more power. And soon, we were all but wiped out. It wasn't until 300 years ago, that the Grand Master at the time, Master Phylistin Belaba disbanded our Order, and ordered us into exile, to bide our time until we were strong enough to stand up to the Federation and strike it at it's heart. But it never happened, we went into exile, they hunted us down. Our numbers are fewer and fewer and now, there are barely more than a couple dozen Masters around, and even less Padawans…" he paused to look at us. We were all at the edge of our seats.

He continued, "It was about 20 years ago that your Father, Beth, that Rick became aware of our struggle, and he's seen first hand what hardships the Galaxy has been through at the Federations expense. Whole species farmed, because of what compounds grow naturally in them, planets destroyed for defiance to the Federation. Entire races enslaved just because their slightly stronger than their neighbors. It's a mess out there, and now, it's here, on your turf, and no one knows the wiser but me and your father, Beth…." He pauses and looks around. "Look, it's late, and I'm sure you all have something important to do tomorrow, so, can I just crash here for a few days, to better explain things to you and recharge my batteries? I can't even get off planet anyway, I need to grow more fuel for my ship."

"Wait?" I say, "Grow fuel?"

"Crystals, really, it's for an engine that Rick helped me make. And the fuel was my brain baby, until Rick also helped me bring it to life. So, can I just stay for a bit?" The last question was to my mom, who nodded after a moment's hesitation.

"Great, well, that's great."

 **Morning, 3rd Person PoV**

Everyone got up at around the same time. Morty didn't go to school, after the talk they all had last night, he didn't think that anyone would get upset over it anyway. So, waking up, he quickly puts on sweatpants, and a relatively clean shirt, and walks out to the kitchen.

Sitting at the table are Beth, drinking a morning topper of wine, which Morty guesses it helps with the hangover? Summer, and Ren sitting opposite of her. He's wearing a black tank top and shorts, and from the way that Summer is eyeing his well toned arms, it is a good guess that she's thinking that they might be a thing, even though he gots about 20 years on her.

He looks up as Morty walks in, and says, "Good morning."

Morty waves and says while yawning, "Morning. Did you sleep well?" He takes a seat at the end of the table directly opposite of Beth.

"Mmm," he says, "very. It's good to get a good night's rest when there are no Mistrilian blood hounds on your tail, or the fear of an atomic shell falling on your head. Though, one thing did bug me and… no, no. Probably just me being paranoid."

"What is it?" Beth asks, eyeing him with contempt.

"Well…" he looks down at his hands resting on the table. "I kept on feeling a… nudge, I guess you would call it, from the Force."

"Wow, really?" Morty asks in awe. "What… what does it feel like?"

"What I felt?" Ren replys looking at him. "Kind of annoying actually, it's like someone poking at you in your subconscious, a whisper of a breeze when there's no wind. Kind of like a magnetic pull, if it's strong enough. Thing is about the Force, you need to have a will of your own, or else the Force will, well, _will_ you yourself. If that makes since."

"It doesn't," Beth said, finishing off her wine. "Ugh, I wish I hadn't drank so much yesterday, my head is killing me." She does look bad, sunken dark eyes, frizzy hair, and a paler than normal complexion. Ren, sensing a situation that might make peace between him and Beth, thinks of something.

"Summer?" he says. She looks up startled, but nods. "Will you go and get my backpack from my room please? I have something that might make Beth's hangover better."

"Oh, uh, sure. No problem," she get's up and walks away.

Morty speaks up, "So… so, how hard is it to learn the Force?"

"Well…" he thinks. "It's not at all that hard that it seems, but you have to be Force sensitive to actually be able to manipulate it. Every living being in the entire universe is connected to the Force. From the most insignificant gnat, to the tallest tree on the highest mountain. But to be able to delve into it, you have to be connected to it in a higher level than most, and a higher concentration than most as well. For example," he raised his hand, and a cupboard and a cup floated out, and settled onto the table just as Summer came in.

"Heres your pack Mr… Ren? What's going on?" Beth and Morty had dumbstruck looks on their faces.

"Nothing, Summer. Just a demonstration," he took the pack from her. "Thank you," he quickly said, and started to rummage through it. "I pick something up on my travels a while back. Instant un-hangover. So, here it is!" He took out a small diamond shaped bottle, and unstoppered it, poured a bit into the cup that he levitated out of the cupboard, and handed it to Beth. "Here you go, it doesn't taste like anything, just drink and let it do it's magic."

She took it, and with reluctance, drank the cup in one gulp. She didn't react to anything and said, "I don't feel any different. What's suppose to happen?" She then stopped, and a growling could be heard from her stomach. "Oooh, what did you do to me?" She got really sweaty, and stood up. Ren lifted his hand, and through the Force, pulled the trash can in the corner to Beth's side, which she promptly collapsed next to, and vomited into.

"Aw man, not again. That's twice in two days now," Morty commented off handedly.

"Y-you little shit, you knew tha-" Beth didn't finish as she had one more wave of being sick, and then promptly it stopped. She used the table to help her get up, with shaky arms, managed to stand, and then fell back into her chair.

"Morty, go and get your mother some water," Ren said, putting his elbows on the table and folding his hands under his chin. Morty got up, went to the kitchen and filled a glass of water and came back to give it to his mother.

She gulped it down and slammed it down on the table. "What the hell is wrong with you? You could have kil-"

"How do you feel?" Ren interrupted her.

"I feel fine! But that doesn't excuse…" she trailed off and Ren smiled at her. "I… I feel f-fine. But how?"

"Let's just say that the Purge Potion got rid of all of the toxins in your body, don't ask me how, it'll take too long to explain. So, what do you guys got to eat? I don't know about you, but I'm tired of Fed-rations, I need some real food!"

 **Ren PoV, 2 days later**

I don't know what's wrong. For the past 3 days, I've been feeling waves within the Force, some subtle, some like crashing thunder slamming into me. I've tried to shut it out, it didn't seem dangerous, but, it's persistent. The Living Force is trying to tell me something.

So, during the day, when Morty and Summer went to school, Beth and Jerry at work, I kneel at the foot of the bed they had lent me, I learned when I first came in that it was Rick's room. From the smell alone, I could tell, but also, remnants of him dwell here in the Force.

But pushing the familiarity of it out of my mind, I kneel on both my knees at the foot of the bed, facing the wall, and I clear my mind. For hours I spent in this position, my mind completely blank, except for the pulls and tugs of the Force, it ebs and flows, all around me. I concentrate on nothing, and everything at once, the very fabric of the _universe_ at my fingertips, but instead I only focus on one thing, the annoying poke that has persisted for the past 3 days.

It's there, a pinpoint with in the metaphysical soup that is the Force, to the untrained mind that is, but every time I make a "grab" at it, it slips away. So, finally, after hours of deep meditation, I allow it to take hold of _me_ , and let it take me to where it wants to go.

I see images, visions, of a boy. 5"6, brown hair, a kind soul. And that tug grows stronger, as I, back in the physical plane, hear the front door open, and a person going into Morty's room.

My eyes snap open. Of course, that explains it. Is why Rick was able to use him as a mental shield, why he has heightened perception, and why he hasn't died on one of Rick's little escapades. He's Force sensitive.

"Oh Morty," I say out loud. "I'm sorry it's come to this, but if you're growing into your powers now… you are in danger.

 **Later, 3rd Person PoV**

Later that night, Ren called everyone into the living room. It as about 8:30, the sun had just gone down. Throughout the day he went around the house placing signal jamming devices to prevent any unwanted eyes or ears from peaking in. A storm was brewing outside the closed blinds, sudden gusts of wind, and occasional lightning and thunder in the distance.

He lit a few candles, and put two ash trays with incense leaves in them. "I've called you all here today, because I have something dire to discuss with you all." He was wearing what appeared to be standard Earth clothing. T-shirt, blue jeans, with his hip holsters and lightsabers with him. He's also donning his Jedi cloak again, the hood up.

"What's up?" Summer asked. Beth and Jerry looked at him worriedly.

Ren's face, set in a grim mask of worry, wasn't showing any of the warmth that he had on for the past few days. From inside his robes he produced a cube, gold or brass on the outside, it had 4 glass plates in the center of each side. He set it down on the coffee table, directly in front of Morty.

"During my stay here, I have felt a persistent nudge from the Force," he said. "And through meditation, I have a theory that I need to test out, but the only way to prove, or disprove anything, is for Morty to do something very important."

Morty looked up at him worriedly. "W-what do I have to do?" he said without confidence, but bravely at the same time.

"Don't worry, nothing dangerous," Ren assured him. "It's just a little test, but I have to administer it directly to you in order for me to see if you pass or fail. Usually, it'd be done in solitude, away from distractions like school or family," he glanced apologetically at Beth and Jerry. "But times are tense these days, so, we're gonna be doing this a little unorthodox. If you pass, it'll involve your family, and if you fail, then we all dodged a bullet." This did nothing to reassure the Smith family, but he continued as if everything was alright. from inside a pocket of his pants, he produced a lighter, and lit the incense. "Breath deeply into the smoke Morty, I need to induce a relaxed state from you in order to speed up the test."

Looking worried, he did as he was asked to. He breathed through his nose, and sat back. Taking deep, even breaths, he slowly closes and opens his eyes, shoulders slumping and eyes drooping, he doesn't have a care in the world, almost like he was in a hypnotic state.

"Now, Morty," Ren said in a calming voice. "I want you to block everything out," he waved his hand, and through the Force, flipped the switches to shut off the lights in the living room, save for the candles. "Let the world around go blank, as a clean slate forms around you, so that there is nothing but you, me and the cube." He waits for a few minutes, the aura around the room causing the rest of the Smiths to lean forward, but say nothing, as if drawn very deep into suspense.

As if he knows what's going on in Morty's head, Ren suddenly says, "Good, now, concentrate on the cube. Pour all of your feeling into it, you want to know what secrets it hides."

Morty took a deep breath, and slowly exhaled through his nose. He closed his eyes, and set his back straight.

After a few minutes, the cube wabbled, Beth gasped, but was silenced by a stern look from Ren. A corner of the cube turned, so that it was uneven from the rest, then another corner opposite the one that turned. It started to float in mid air, a good few feet off the coffee table, level with Morty's head, and the rest of the corners turned.

The corners split apart, and the glass faces of the sides fell off too, to float around the a now glass shape with multiple sides, abou the size of an apple. A light emitted from the shape, and the image of a man in his late 40's, human, and about a foot in lengths, appeared.

" _This is Jedi Grand Master Phylistin Belaba, and I have grave news to report. Our Jedi Order has been eradicated, and all but wiped out,_ " Morty opened his eyes, and stared wide eyed at the recording. Ren closed his and sighed deeply. " _By now there are only a few hundred Jedi Knights left in the galaxy, too few to fight against the might of the Federation. So now, I urge all who hear this, to go into hiding. They are coming for me now, and I am not sure if I may be able to escape. This is the Last Order of our now, nearly extinct Jedi Order. Disband. Do_ not _under any circumstances, openly practice the Jedi teachings in the open. They will find out, and they will come for you. You must keep the teachings alive at all costs. For one day, when we are strong, we will strike at the heart of this evil, and be rid of the Galaxy the Sith."_ Sounds of pounding, like heavy fists on a door, could be heard in the background of the recording. " _They have found me. I am sending this recording on the special frequency that all Holocrons operate on, completely undetectable, and with it, I am downloading all the history of the Jedi Order into the HoloronNet as I speak. Remember, don't openly practice our arts in public, wait for the right moment to strike, and when it is time, use the HolocronNet to summon what will be left of us to our special place; in Eden. Trust in the Force, and also trust in yourselves. May the Force be with you._ " A loud crashing sound suddenly came from behind wherever he was. " _Always._ " And with that, the hologram winked out, and the cube reassembled itself, the corners not even with the rest, and fell to the table.

Ren turned the lights back on, and pushed the incense away from Morty. Everyone was dumbfounded at what they witnessed. Ren walked around the coffee table, and stood opposite Morty.

"Well," he said after what felt like an eternity. "You passed."

"W-w-what did I-I pass?" Morty questioned.

"You are with the Force, for the Force is with you," Ren said mysteriously, and also a little bit sad. "And I am so sorry."

"W-why?"

"You would not have been able to open the Holocron without being sensitive to the Force. And with this discovery, you are in immense danger."

His words brought an atmosphere of gloom around the Smith family. "Unless," he continued. "I teach you."

Everyone got startled at this, Morty stared at Ren wide eyed. "What?" he said dumbfounded.

"Without proper training, your powers could get out of hand, you could accidently lash out and cause harm to others if you get too angry. And worst of all, _he_ could catch wind of you, and come after you and your family." The rest gasped, but Morty just stared in awe of the Jedi Master in front of him. Ren held out his hand, reaching across the table to Morty. "Will you become my student? Will you allow me to teach you the ways of the Force?"

Morty glanced around, and realized, that Ren was talking directly to him, not to his family, to his parents, and not how Rick would talk to him, as if he's a dunderhead who couldn't use the bathroom properly. He realized that Ren was talking to him like Teacher and Student, Master and Apprentice, two people on equal ground, with an equal cause.

Morty looked back at Ren, and took his hand, and said, "Yes, I will."

 **End Chapter 2**

 **A/N: So… here's that chapter I promised you for this month…. yeah, I'm gonna get back to working on my Star vs the forces of evil Story for a few days, and try to hash out something for this before or around Christmas. No promises though. Fair warning though, I AM gonna TRY to do 20,000 words like I said, but, if I do, it's gonna take that much longer to get out. This is about 7000 words, and it took me a week to get this done, a week's worth of edits, and about 3 days straight of actual writing. So, if I missed spelled something, or made a grammar mistake, please point it out to me in either a PM or a review to let me know and I'll try to go back and replace it. But other than that, seriously, leave a review. Oh, and that scene where Beth was yelling at Morty for going into the garage, I took that from a 4 panel comic from Tumblr, I don't know who the artist is though, so, whoever it is, credit goes to him/her/them for my idea there. Other than that, this has been Bigmike33321 signing off!*BOOP***


	3. Chapter 3

**An old friend, and possible new love interest(For Morty that is)**

 **A/N: Title says it all, not gonna spoil anything, but this might be promoted to a M ranking in a few chapters, he's still hung up on Jessica, but who isn't? Or do I just got a thing for redheads? Eh.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Rick and Morty, just my OC's and the idea for this particular story.**

 **Morty PoV**

3 Weeks. That's how long we've been training. Well, he calls it training, I call a lot of breathing and doing nothing.

"Your mind is not clear, Padawan," Ren calmly says from across the room. We turned the garage into a rec room/meditation area. In the 3 weeks he's been here, he had me sit, and breath, to concentrate on nothing, and everything, as he would call it, in order for me to form a connection with the force. He also had me do a number of exercises, push ups, crunches, squats, and running. The basic4 that we do for PE. "Is there something that you need to tell me?" He asks.

I open my eyes to see him sitting cross legged, his arms out stretched, and leveling out on his knees, and his thumb and forefinger are connected in a loop. I answer his question, "N-no, I don't need to tell you anything," I say.

He opens his eyes, and places a hand on his knee, the other on the floor to support his weight as he leans back. "Ok," he says after a second. "Is there something that you _want_ to tell me?"

I've also learned that he's very precise with his words. "What?" I say, trying to play it off, but to no avail.

"Come on man," he said sighing. "Your mind is all over the place, what's wrong? And don't say it's not nothing, It has to be something. And until you can admit it, and we find a way to get past it, your connection to the Force might never manafest."

"Ah, jeez, y-you really think so?" I say, unsure. "C-cuz, if it's that, then maybe I should go on another run-"

"Morty," Ren interrupts. I stop, he never does this, unless it's serious. "Whats wrong? Is it girl trouble?"

"W-what?"

"I went to school with you, I start it full time next week as my cover, and I noticed on your tour of the place that you're very interested in a certain redheaded ginger looking girl."

"N-no. I-it's not that," I said looking down.

"Oh… is it _boy_ trouble?"

"What?!" I said completely shocked.

"Cuz, if your… how does the Earth saying go? Homosexual? Is that right? If you're homosexual, it's fine. Lot's of being out in the universe are, some political officials are-"

"No!" I all but yelled. "I'm not gay, it's not girl trouble, and it's definitely not boy or Rick trouble," that last one was because I caught him catching me getting teary eyed over a few parts to his portal gun. "It's not any of that. It's… it's just…"

"It's… what?" He says patiently.

I sigh. "It's just… what if I'm not good enough to be a Jedi…." I look down at the floor, on an oil, or blood, or alien plasma spot between my legs on my indian style seat. I look up at him. He has a hand on his chin, and then he motions for me to go on. I sigh again and say, "I've been doing a lot of thinking… and I know that you know that, you being a Jedi and all. But I've been thinking about a lot lately. All that's happened, Rick leaving, you coming here, and… and…. Why me?" I finally look up at him. "Why am I the one who always gets thrusted in the middle of it all? First Rick wants me to be his little helper when he runs on his little adventures, and I learn he only does that because he wants me as a human shield and that my brain waves cancel out his. Then it's up to me, _me_ of all people to tell my mom that her father isn't coming back home, and that he abandoned her, yet again, and now you come here and you tell me that I can be a Jedi? To what end!?" I realize that I'm yelling now, but I don't care. "Why is it always me that has to do all this crap? What if I don't _want_ to go on an adventure? What if I don't _want_ to be the one to tell my family that it's going to be broken apart again? What if I don't _want_ to be a fucking Jedi?!" By the time I'm done I'm panting and tears are leaking out of my eyes. "What if I'm not good enough because I was never meant to be any of this?"

He doesn't say anything for quite a while. I take the time to get my breathing to calm down and to wipe my eyes. Then he says, "Morty, look at what you're doing." I look around and I am startled to see various things around the garage floating in mid air. When I become aware of what's going on, everything just drops to the floor, as gravity takes over. Ren get's up and walks over to me and pulls me into a hug. I am a little startled at this, but sensing, yes, _sensing_ that he means nothing by it other than to comfort, I just hug him back, and more tears fall. "Morty, I'm not gonna force you to do anything that you don't want to do. Hell, if it wasn't for you wanting to let me train you, I would be outside in those bushes, watching you all from afar, to keep my promise to Rick. It's in this way, that I get to do that, and have the added benefit of not keeping a secret like this from you guys." He pulls back, and holds me by my shoulders and looks at me evenly in the eyes.

"I don't have all the answers, and I definately don't know how to make you feel like a million rubles, Hell, I can't even get myself to feel that way," he drops his arms and moves back a few paces and turns around, clearly thinking. "Trust me when I say that you're not the only one who feels that way, I've been feeling like that for the past 20 years, and not for the reasons you may think, I've seen some shit. We've _both_ seen, and done some things that we would most rather forget and bury. But we can't and you know what we do?" He turns back and looks at me, and I see the age that he's been talking about, the look in his eyes show that of a man who's seen it all. "We live. One day at a time, not because we have to, because we choose to. It may be for different reasons, it may be for no reason at all, other than to simply just exist. We may have to live for the people we love, the people we hate, to protect someone, or to serve someone. But in the end we live for us and us alone. Because it's who we are, survivors." He walks up to me, and past me to the door. "No more training for today, think over what I said, and try to move past it. No one likes a Debbie Downer."

He goes into the house, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

 **Later**

It happened at dinner. We were all eating at the table, mom and dad asking about how my training is going, and if it's gonna get in the way of my school work. Other than that, they've been kind of ok with it, for the most part. Dad was kind of excited because he's a huge Star Wars fanatic, and he's practically fanboying because it's been proven that it's real.

Mom, well, she's just happy that I've made a friend my age, though in appearance, and that I'm not out there getting myself killed, as she puts it.

He was in the middle of telling them, "It's slow going, but hey, as you human Earthlings say, Rome wasn't built in a day."

Then something beeped in his pocket. He took out a black device, looks like a cell phone, with a raised circular thing with glass on it, and a few buttons, like a keypad, under that. He looks at it, frowns, pushes a button, and palaces it on the table.

In an instant a hologram shows up of a wizened looking cat person and a young girl around my age blocking laser blasts with a lightsaber behind him. "Ren, if this message reaches you, we need help! We had an altercation with some gangsters in the Ishtar region of the Malgas system. We need help, please hurry!" he then brought out a green colored lightsaber and the message cut out.

Ren looked… dumb founded…. Then he got up and made for the door.

"Woah, woah, wait!" I said, getting up to follow him. "What's the rush?"

"That message is two days old. The frequency that my communicator is attuned to, it takes about 2 days for it to reach this distance, and it takes about 14 hours to fully prep my ship, so, I need to move fast."

"Hey," I say, trying to be the diplomat now. "Chill, you said that it's two days, but for all we know they can be dead," he cringes and shudders. "Or, they could be fiiiine," I say, trying to brush it off. "Their Jedi after all. Who are they anyway?"

"That was Master Ka Ramuh, the cat person, and his apprentice was Serenity. Master Ramuh completed my training and promoted me to Knighthood when Master Tsunade died."

"Really?" I ask kind of awe inspired.

"Yeah, about 5 years after the fact, I only met his Padawan once, and that was 2 years ago. But… you're right, for all I know, they could be dead, and rushing to find corpses probably won't do me any good, but I still have to know. At least to give them a proper burial if the need calls for it, or to make sure the Federation doesn't catch wind of this….. Pack a bag, we leave as soon as I can get my ship up and running."

"Woah woah woah, wait a minute," My dad said, getting up from his food. "What makes you think that he's going anywhere? Especially if you're going to fight a bunch of gangsters and maybe get caught by this, as you put it, "Evil Galactic government"?

"Well," this surprised me, usually he doesn't push or argue a point with my parents, but this time, I can see, no, I can _feel_ that he's not going to back down on this. "For one, he's my Apprentice, meaning where I go, he goes. It's a learn-learn thing. And two, who the hell are you to say no?"

"Well, I'm his father for one!" My dad shouts back.

"And I'm a highly trained Jedi Knight. And I did a LOT to earn that title," Ren replied.

No one said anything. "You know," Summer said, calmly sipping on her juice. "He has a point dad."

"What? No, he has no point!" My dad argued, but when no one backed him up he stopped talking.

"Look," Ren said, "I'm not so unreasonable, if you're concerned about Morty's safety, then by all means, tag along. Lord knows I need all the help I can get," he trailed off to mutters as he left the kitchen.

I followed him as he made his way to the garage, looking back I notice everyone else follow us. Once inside the garage, he turns to me and says, "Ok, so, knowing Rick, he probably hid a bunch of weapons near his workspace, right?"

"Uh, yeah," I said. "But the Federation came and took everything, even in the sub lab-"

"Come on Morty, you give him too little credit," Ren said with a smile. "You and I both know that Rick's too smart to let something important like a weapons cache slip through the cracks and be taken. Now, you knew him better, did he ever say or show you where he might hide a bunch of weapons?"

Thinking over what he said, and remembering the psychic parasites, I say, "He turned the knob on the washing machine one time, and the wall slid opened up to a gun rack."

Ren walked over to the washing machine, and turned the dial, kind of hard, but I could tell that he was using the Force to find the right spot, and the washing machine buzzed, slid into the ground and the wall slid forward to reveal a fully loaded gun rack.

"Woah," Summer said.

"Yeah," Ren replied, "Woah indeed. Now, pick out your favorite, some ammo, grenades, and melee weapon. We leave in an hour."

 **Later**

About an hour later, all of us are armed to the teeth, have a backpack of food, cloths, and other provisions each, and we're sneaking through the town, snaking through alleyways, avoiding street traffic, and we finally end up at the edge of town going through the woods. "Ok," Ren says, speaking up since we left the house, "we should be ok for now, but keep close and keep quiet. It's about a mile hike to my ship."

Traveling through the woods we eventually make it to a clearing overlooking the town. If it wasn't for the many ships lights that dot the sky, it would think that the sight overlooking the town would be beautiful.

We enter his ship, it looks like the x-wing from X-men, but about 2 stories bigger. It had a dome on top with two cannons sticking out of it. He took his communication device from his pocket and with it, he opened a hatch that slid down to make a ramp.

Inside it as reasonably roomy, the airlock that we walked into was basically the cargo bay/eating area, boxes were stacked in designated areas and about picnic tables were sitting in one corner, spaced enough for people to walk through and eat comfortably. Ren walked over to a corner near a table and activated a robot that looks like R2-D2, only it was a faded red color instead of blue. He pressed a switch on it's side and when it booted up he said, "R-6, do me a favor and prep the ship? We need to calibrate the energy conversion unit and change the flux filter on the hyperdrive." R-6 made a series of beeping noises and he said, "Good lad. Ok, I'm gonna get the sleeping arrangements done, and give them the tour of _the Phantom Spirit_ , ok?"

It made a confirmation beep and rolled off to other parts of the ship. Ren turned towards us and said, "Ok, so, who wants a tour of our temporary home? We have adequate sleeping areas, a common room, turrets and cockpit. But first, why don't we see about our sleeping arrangements?"

He waved his hand and closed the hatch ramp by flipping a switch with the Force on a panel next to the door. He then lead us down a hallway directly opposite the hatch, and up a ladder that was next to a door. "This leads into the engine room, R-6 is in there checking on the calibrations, up here is to the common area, and down to the rooms, and cockpit. The kitchen is next to the common room as well." We walked up the ladder and came into to a living room like area. In one corner it had a restaurant style booth with a square table that had a chessboard pattern on it. Opposite it was where we came out of, next to it a door that lead deeper into the ship, next to to that on it's left was some counters. On them is what appeared to be a fish tank, but instead of fish, there as crystals growing in a slightly blue solution. Also a microwave, coffee maker and a mini fridge. On the left side of that room was another door.

"Past that door is the kitchen. It has a fully stocked fridge, 4 burners, and water, that's a resource that has to be restocked when ever we land, plumbing, waist gets vaporised whenever we fire up the engines, but, it is limited to a few dozen gallons of it, so, don't use the bathrooms all at once, or within a few hours of each other, if you can hold it that long. As for the burners, it runs on electricity and the ship has to be in standby mode to work. Now, let's go and choose out your rooms."

He leads us past the door, it slides open, that is next to the table. Past it is a hallway with 6 rooms in it, 3 doors on each side. Ren walks to the door on the far left. "This is my room. Each room has a bunk bed, so it can fit 12 people, it won't be comfortable, but this ship is built as a mobile house for a crew, so, we'll make due. Now, who wants their own room, and who wants to bunk?"

"Well, me and Beth would like a room to ourselves, if you, have a single queen size?" My dad asked.

"No," Ren said simply. "Bunk beds were in mind when I built _Phantom Spirit_. But a single can fit two if you squish together."

"Fair enough," my dad said. He and my mom took the room directly opposite Ren's.

"Summer?" She was already in the room next to Ren's. "Ok, Morty? Which room do you want?"

I thought about what he said about this being a house for a crew, and a crew are people who work together in sync, so, "How about I bunk with you?" I closed my eyes and waited for him to say no, or worse, to laugh and stick me in the room farthest from everyone else. Instead he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"If that's what you want," he said. He then turned and walked into the room. The door slid open and inside it was no bigger than a walk in closet. On the far wall opposite the door was no more than a shelf with a mattress on it, and another one like it 3 feet above that. "Like I said, pretty cramped, but, it's home… at least, for now it is." We walk around the small space. There's enough room to move around comfortably, though, not all at once. On the right side appeared to be a night table with various papers, books and a few holotapes and holocrons. The left side had draws, presumable filled with cloths. "Put the weapons down on the bottom bunk, mines the top. Come on, we'll sort everything out later, but for now, let's get you and everyone acquainted with the ship and we'll be on our way."

So we ended up on a thorough tour of the _Phantom Spirit_ , the cockpit held 4 seats, 2 for the pilot and copilot to sit, and two others for passengers. There was a ladder next to the door to the cockpit the lead up to the top turret. He showed me, Summer and my dad the basic controls, how to move it, how to fire, though we didn't actually fire. Then we went into the kitchen, it looked pretty much like a normal kitchen, and then down into the engine room where R-6 was moving about, checking on some of the monitors with his plug in arm, and Ren went to a big machine, a little taller than him. It looked like a high tech cube made out of motherboard.

"This is the energy conversion unit. Those crystals that I was growing in the common area? Their a synthetic form of kyber crystals, has no real use other than to look pretty, but it houses an energy source that is hard to come by. Well, this machine works like a microwave, in a way, to remove that energy and store it in a magnetic safe to be used for later use. Think of it like nuclear fission from the center of the sun."

"Why not use energy from the actual sun?" I asked.

"Because it would take thousands of years to harness that much energy by waiting, and if we park her right next to to the sun, we'll either A) get crushed by the massive gravity, or B) incinerate by shere heat of the sun, and C) fall directly into the sun, becoming stardust as burn up in a cosmic nuclear fire."

"Oh," I said in a small voice.

"Ah, don't sweat it, I had the same questions when I first came up with the idea, and Rick, well, you know how Rick is with these types of questions."

Thinking that is all too true, he goes to work by opening a drawer like panle, he grabs basket from it, and it's filled with the crystals he was growing on the common room counter. He takes the basket to a nearby barrel, where he whacks the basket on the brim of it. The crystals break apart and turn to dust, leaving only a few intact. "These crystals are made of carbon, calcium, iron and magnesium. But the elements are chained together in such a way, that you would have to be god to figure out how to make it completely perfect. Me and your grandpa came close, well, as close as two incredibly smart mortals can be to god, and we made this. Only problem with the energy conversion unit is that the storage for the energy expires. Energy cannot be created, nor destroyed, only converted into different forms. We managed to find a way to convert it into a type of liquid energy, kind of like the sun, but over time, it cools."

He refilled the basket with crystals from a box and put it back into the converter and pushed a few buttons. He then told me to go back to the room and meditate for a while, and try to call on the Force to lift a few objects in the air. As I left he started to talk to R-6 about the hyperdrive calibrations.

When I got back to the living areas I saw Summer sitting alone at the table in the common room. Thinking that training can wait for a few more minutes I slide in across from her. She glances up, "Oh, hey Morty," she said, kind of tired.

"Hey Summer," I say back. "So, uh, what do you think about all… this?" I say gesturing all around us.

She looks around then back to me with a sad smile. "You know," she says, "It's all kind of...surreal. I mean, after all the amazing, wonderful, _terrible_ things that grandpa Rick did for, and to, us, everything that's happened up till now feels… I don't know…. Forced, I guess?"

I look down at my hands, thinking back to everything that's happened. Me standing up for myself at school, Ren showing up, saying that he knew Rick and proclaims himself a Jedi, then proclaiming _me_ , of all people, a Jedi too! Though, through his brief training, I can start to feel the Force as well. So, I say, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I mean, last month we were across the galaxy getting dad cured of some super virus in an alien hospital, and now I'm a Jedi in training. And now, w-we're gonna meet some actual Jedi who actually seem like they know what their doing."

"Heh, yeah, yet they got themselves cornered, or worse," she said. I was about to protest, but then thinking about that message that came in earlier, so I don't say anything. "I don't know though," Summer continued on. "I mean, it seems like a wild goose chase, but, we've faced far worse, right?" She said looking at me with a hopeful smile. "I mean, remember Unity?"

I grimace, not because of the situation itself, but because of what it did to Rick afterwards. "Yeah," I say. "Not to mention that me and Rick visited a planet that had an annual purge holiday. You know, like the movie? The movie called the Purge, where they let everyone kill each other once a year?"

"Yeah, I… I remember the movie…. How did you survive that?" She asks.

"Power armor that Rick made you shoot across the galaxy," I say simply.

"Of course," she said.

We sit there for a few more moments, just taking in the laps of events, the calm before the storm. You know, those type of metaphors with all that sentimental crap. But eventually, I have to get up. "Ren told me to go and meditate, so, I'll talk to you later Summer," I say to her. She waves me off and I go to me and Rens newly shared room.

As I pass the doors I hear my mom and dad arguing. Fixing to ignore them I continue on to my room, until I hear my dad say, "I don't want Morty to be influenced by this again!"

Stopping, my finger just centimeters from the door button, I turn around and creep closer to hear what their saying. "This is just another Rick situation all over again!" My dad was whisper yelling at my mom. "And you, you're getting yourself all hung up on someone who's supposedly from your father's past, that you're letting it blind you to the obvious truth."

"And just what is that?" my mom snaps back, and from the tone of her voice I hear that she is crying a bit.

"The truth is that you don't want to be alone!" My dad finally shouts. "But after all that you've done, after all that we've done, you still can't get over the fact that your dad left you, even though we have two kids, a house and carriers that we can be proud of… even though being a horse surgeon isn't really a major job choice."

"What was that?" My mom said.

"Oh come on! You're just an overglorified vet, at _best_! My job needs a Masters in business and law, while you just go to school learning about _animals_! What do you know about anything that actually matters?" At this my mom starts to openly cry. I close my eyes, and reach out through the Force to try to 'see' what's happening inside the room. What I find, I don't like.

One thing about 'looking' through the Force, it's not like seeing with your eyes, you don't exactly get a clear image like a picture or something of the sort. It's more like, it gives you something, and you interpret it however you can. And what I 'see', isn't good.

My dad is standing in the corner of the room with his arms cross, 'looking' smug. I know he isn't actually having that look on his face, but the Force is allowing me to 'see' what he's doing, and I'm interpreting what it is, for how it is. Because that's how he's feeling as he messes with my mom's feelings. Smug.

"And another thing," my dad says. "Anyone to do with Rick, unless they're trying to kill him, is bad news. Look at what happened at the wedding. His best friend get's murdered just because he knew Rick. We were persecuted because we're, well, _you_ , are related to him, and by extension the kids… and me," he said in almost an afterthought. "So, the first chance I get," I 'see' him go over and grab a laser rifle. And even though he's not actually doing it, I 'see' a murderous look on his face. "As soon as something goes wrong, I'm taking him out."

I open my eyes and wrench myself out of the Force. I turn around and go into the room, cursing the way the door makes a 'Shhh' sound as it opens, and how it slams close. I begin pacing around the room, sweat is pouring from my face, back and armpits as my anxiety skyrockets and heart begins to pound. Stopping, I think to Ren, how I told him to calm down when he learned that his friends might be dead. Things happen, sometimes we can stop them from happening, sometimes we can't and just have to roll with it. This isn't something that I can stop, or just roll with… yet. So, I'm gonna do what Red told me to do, and that is-

I get on my knees, and sit on my feet. I take my hands and connect my forefinger and thumb into a loop, and begin to think of nothing… and everything at the same time. I open myself to the Force, and let it flow through me, each breath like a lap of water, the waves the very fabric of space and time, each lap washes away my worries with every breath. Soon, I am calm, and able to channel the Force, it flows like a gentle river, and I open myself up to it.

Soon, it's just me, and my innermost, deepest thoughts, and my worries being washed away. Whatever happens, will happen, but that doesn't mean that I won't do anything about it. Just because they do happen, doesn't mean that it'll be bad. We just have to take it in stride, but _how_ we take it, and what we do in those situations are entirely up to us. Because the Force flows, and as a Jedi, we control here it flows.

All too soon, the door slides open, startling me out of my meditation. Various objects, papers, holotapes, a unloaded beam rifle, fall to the floor. Ren walks in, a smile on his face. "Well, you got the meditation down right, I have to say, I'm impressed. It usually takes a padawan years to even get that far, yet, you're progressing rather well in a matter of weeks." The door slides shut as he walks in. "The ships prepped, we just need to wait for the drives to recalibrate and R-6 will let us know when to take off."

He begins to go around the room and pick up the things that I was subconsciously levitating. Then thinking to what I overheard my dad said, I decide to speak up. "R-Ren?"

"Hmm?" He says.

"I… I need to t-tell you something," damn, stupid stutter….

After I was done telling him what I overheard, and how it prompted me to go into meditation to try to think of a way to resolve this, I find myself sitting at the edge of my bed, hunched over, and hands clasped in front of me, looking at the ground. Ren is sitting on his table, it's metal, bolted into the ground. He's sitting slant, but ridged, his legs crossed at the ankles and his arm folded over his chest, typical cool guy teenager. I sometimes forget how old he really is. When I was done he said, "Yeah, I kind of suspected something like that."

My head whips up. "What?" I ask, dumbfounded.

"Jedi, remember?" He says, waving his hand around, with a smirk on his face. I made a 'right, right' sound and he continued, "I felt something of that nature coming off of him. He's… so self centered. He thinks that everything that's happened is the universe's way of trying to bring him down. He likes to feel like the big shot, and no matter what happens to him, losing a job, being in a failing marriage, having kids too early, he still holds on to the hope that he's right, that this is just a lapse in what is suppose to be a cakewalk for life. And now that events beyond his control has removed the biggest obstacle of his life-"

"Rick," I say.

He nods and says, "Yes, with Rick out of the way, and him being in control, no matter how little, he doesn't want to let go of it. But don't worry, I can handle whatever he throws at me." Just then a beeping comes from a communicator on his wrist. He check it and a series of beeps comes through. He nods and says, "Ok, thanks R-6." The connection cuts out and he says, "Ok, the drives are done calibrating. We can talk off now. Oh, and by the way, it's 4 in the morning now. You were meditating for a long time."

Just as he was about to walk out, I get up and say, "Wait!" He stops and looks at me. "What will you do if my dad tries something?"

He thinks about it, and says, "I'm a Jedi. Meaning, that I am a peace keeper. If he tried something, I'll handle it don't worry."

"Yeah, but what if-"

"Morty," he says and I stop. "Even if I have absolutely no choice but to resort to violence, I promise you that he will be left alive, and he won't be harmed… at least," he turns and opens the door, "at least in a way that his life won't be in danger."

He walks out, and I follow him. We go into the cockpit, and he pushes a button. An alarm blares out. Everyone comes out of there rooms and storms into the cockpit. He shuts off the alarm and says, "Goodie, ok then, the drives are done calibrating, and we are about to take off, everyone strap in." He hops into the pilot's seat, mom and Summer strap into the extra seats behind him, and I make for the copilot's seat, but my dad puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Woah, what do you think you're doing?" He asks.

"Taking a seat," I say trying to brush off his hand, but he holds firm.

"No, you're not gonna sit in the back. I want to be up here."

"What does it matter," I say, swatting his hand off of me.

"What matters is," he says, starting to yell now. I see my mom start to get up, and Summer trying to say something, but the don't do anything. "What matters is that I'm the adult, and your father. So you will do as I say and that's fina-"

"Morty takes the copilot's seat," Ren cut off my dad.

"What?" He's dumbfounded as I said, "Ha!" and dove into the seat. "Why?"

"Because," Ren said, getting up and into his face. "I don't like whiney bitches in my workspace." My dad's eyes widen, then get angry but before he could do anything Ren sat back down. "Besides, Morty has more experience than you do."

"What?" Me and my dad say at the same time. "How?" he continues.

"You drove Ricks car, right Morty?" He says, flipping a few switches. The ship's engines turn on, and you can feel humming coming up from the ground.

"Uh, yeah?" I say.

"It's basically the same concept, only more buttons. I'll teach you what they mean later, I just need someone less annoying to fill the seat next to me."

"But where am I going to sit?" my dad asked whining.

"Go to your room, you're grounded until we make our flight." When my dad was about to protest Ren shot him a look, and pointed to the door. He walked away and made a grumbling sound. "Ok then," Ren said after my dad left the cockpit. "Let's get started. Everyone buckle up, it'll be a bit bumpy until we leave the atmosphere."

 **3rd Person PoV**

Unbenounced to them, as the ship was taking off, it was being watched. 3 propulsors were firing underneath the ship giving it lift. As it hovered, higher and higher, until it was well past the tree tops, the primary engines fired and it shot forward, gaining speed until it had enough momentum that the propulsors weren't needed anymore, and they cut out. The ship sored off into the distance, until it curved upward, gaining speed as it broke Earth's gravity.

On the ground, just outside the clearing the ship was at, two cloaked figures, a boy and a girl, walk out from behind the tree line. They smile, and the boy brings out a communicator. He presses a button. He speaks, "This is Inquisitor Lance, they have taken off. Commence pursuit."

 **In space, Morty's PoV**

Once we broken the Earth's atmosphere, things get real quiet. The engine is silenced to only a hum that you can't tell is there unless you listen really carefully, and if you notice the hum that makes the ground vibrate beneath your feet. It was rocky during take off, the whole cabin shook, and you can feel the strain of the artificial gravity generator as it tried to keep you on the ground, while the planet's natural gravity made you want to fall back towards the ground.

But once we make it outside that influence, things smoothed right out. And once again, I am, no, we are, as a family, plus whatever Ren would make as my teacher and connection to Rick's past, see the vastness that is space. As the last wisp of atmosphere burns off of us, we see the stars peak out, white dots against the black backdrop of space's canvas, some dots are different colors than white, but the sun's own light filters it out, so we only see the pinpricks of white that are the galaxy's stars.

"You know," Summer says from behind me. "You never really could appreciate the beauty of all that when we traveled around with grandpa Rick."

"Yeah," I agree. "His engine took all the fun out of it."

"Same," Ren said. "Plus, he was the only one who knew how to make a engine like that. Us 'mortals' have to take the 'mundane' way to travel."

We all share a collective laugh, but it was cut short as the ship rocked as blaster fire hit the hull. Outside the cockpits windows I see streaks of green lasers as they miss their fire on us. In no time, Ren said, "Ok, everyone strap in, I'm gonna get R-6 to calculate the hyperdrive." He gets on a com-link on his dashboard. "R-6, prep the hyperdrive!" Some beeping responded to him. "Set it to the Malak system. We need to go to the Ishtar regen there," some more blaster fire exploded on us. "Hurry up!" He cut out the com, and put on the speakerphone. "Jerry! I need you to get on the top turret! My instruments are telling me that we got several bogies and a few bigger ships on our 6 and closing fast."

"Oh," dad's voice comes out over the intercom. "Now you want me, I thought you didn't want to share space with a 'whiney'-"

"DAMN IT JERRY, WE'RE GONNA DIE!" my mom gets up and shouts at the intercom. There is no reply, but we hear a door slide open and running steps to the ladder outside the door.

"Ok, Summer, out in the common room is a ladder to a hidden turret, I need you to go to it and start firing at the enemy ships. Think you can do that?" She nods, but has some hesitation. "Just think of it like 'galaga' ok?" She nods again, this time more determined, and undoes her seatbelt and go's for the back turret. "Morty see that button there?" I look at where he's pointing, it's a flashing yellow button. I nod and he says, "Ok, I want you to press it and hold it until it turns green, ok? That's the controls for the shield generators, I need you to push that one, and the other two next to it until the shields fire on each of them, ok?" I pressed one at a time, and held them until they turned green. He did the same on his side, and a new humming could be heard, when the blaster fire hit us, it still resonated through the ship but not as violently as before.

"Ok, now, I'm gonna give you control over the bottom turret, remember, just like galaga," he flipped a switch over on my side and a panel slid out on my right, and a steering wheel flipped out. It was basically two joy sticks, but they were connected. On the screen that flipped out with the panel. It showed a turret coming out from the bottom of the ship, directly underneath the living quarters. It was a mounted camera with a hud to tell me where to aim, how many enemies and all in real time.

After the turret was done getting ready, I began shooting. The ships were almost like the Y-wings from Star Wars, but were sleek silver. And everyone that I shot they exploded. I looked back at Ren and saw that he was shooting some with a frontal turret at the ships that were in front of us, and maneuvering us out of the way of their blaster fire at the same time. Out of my perifs I can see my mom clutching her seat tightly. I went back to my real life galaga game.

We were in that dog fight for a little more than a few minutes, but it felt like an eternity. All too soon, thank god, R-6 beeps in and Ren smiles. "Ok, here we go. Morty, see that lever in the middle of the dashboard?" I look and nod. "Ok, pull that when I say so, get off the turret."

I swivel my chair and reach for the lever.

"Not yet," he says, as he maneuvers past some Y-wings. "Not yet… NOW!" I quickly pull the lever, and everything went really, REALLY fast. First, the stars started to elongate, and change into a tunnel of stuff, but as the stars did that I was pushed back in my chair as gravity forced me backward. We shot off, and were out of the dog fight.

As the G-force subsided, Ren leaned back and said, "Phew," and we all let out a collective breath.

Just then my dad came in, along with Summer, he was saying, "Did you see that!? That was incredible! It was just, blam blam! Peeww pewww! And then we just-"

"Jerry?" Ren interrupted.

"Yeah Ren?" he said.

"Not that I don't admire your enthusiasm, but, shut up." He did. We stood/sat there in silence for a few minutes. Then, "Ok, we have 3 and a half hours until we reach Ishtar. So, gather some of your weapons, and meet me in the cargo hull."

10 minutes later me and the family were sitting at the tables. I had an automatic laser rifle, mom had a laser pistol, dad, you know what, all of the weapons are laser based from this point on, ok? Got it!? Ok, good. Dad had a heavy rifle, big and bulky, able to produce a blast that has a radius of 5 meters. Summer a much sleeker rifle, like a sniper or a hunting rifle.

A minute later Ren walks in, dressed in a tank top, black cargo pants and combat boots, what is with him and combat boots? Questions for later.

"Alright, first things first, hand over the live ammo you got loaded up," he said as he came in. We did that and in turn he handed us some different cartridges. "These are stun rounds, non lethal, but can pack a punch, don't worry," he said when we look at him confused. "These aren't for you, there for those," he took his remote for the ship out of his pocket and clicked a few buttons. Instantly some holograms appeared in the center of the room. "I think you all know what to do now. 10 points for heart shots, 50 for head."

2 hours later and we're all pretty much proficient in shooting, and even managed to score adequately enough on the live battle simulation. Then, Ren took me aside. "Morty," he said as he handed me a pole with a high tech hilt. "This is a practice saber, it has two settings. Stun, and kill." He walked to the other side of the training area, across from me, and motioned for everyone to clear the ring, or, well, the space where the holograms appeared. He took out his lightsaber, and activated it, the purple beam of superheated plasma sparked to life, the pppshhhhh-vvvvmmmmm filled the the air, adding to the hum of the hyperdrive. "Remember, set it to stun, I'm gonna go easy on you, just to teach you the fundamentals."

I activated the stun setting, the stick glowing from the hilt up, and sparking with static electricity. I took a stance similar to his, right leg forward, left slightly back, shoulder with apart, both hands on the hilt and holding it in front of me, blade slightly forward. "This is the basic kendo stance," he said. "Keep the point of the blade level with your opponents face," I adjusted my form. "Good, now, remember. The Force is a Jedi's greatest allai. Keep it with you, and let it guide. Now, defend." He sprang forward, and tried an overhead cleive. Not thinking, I put my blade up and let it take the blow. The sheer force of it made me fall to my knees, but I held the blade level, his glowing sword making a + over me. He let the blade go, and took a step back. "You have quick reflexes, good." He took another swipe, this time at my left side, I blocked, then he switched patterns and hit my right, I blocked. He kept it up for a few more turns, and I was already exhausted. He finally let up and took a few steps back. "Ok, you have somewhat good defence, but you're not letting the Force flow through you."

"Well, w-what do you w-w-want from m-me?" I said back.

"Well, nothing but the best, actually," he said. That made me stop. "But we're going into a dangerous situation, anything could, and probably will happen. So, I want you to atleast attempt to channel the Force, and let it guide your actions during battle. I don't expect you to get it on the first try, but we need to see at least where you're at in terms of combat. Now, again."

And it was like that, for the next hour or so, he would strike, I would defend, I would try to concentrate on letting the Force move me, so, finally, he put down the purple blade down and said, "Ok, this isn't working…. How about this?" he deactivated his lightsaber, and sat indian style. He motioned for me to do the same. I did. "Remember what prompted you to meditate earlier?" I nodded and shuddered. "Think back to those feelings, but this time, I want you to work on letting go."

"What?" I ask.

"Emotions can be dangerous for Jedi, they can prompt us to become close to the Dark side if we're not careful. So, when you go in that meditative state again, I want you to think back on those emotions, to feel, and then I want you to let go. What you did earlier was a big step, but the way you went about it was all wrong." I looked down and made a grunting noise. "Hey, it's fine though, that's why there are those who teach. Now, no more talking, concentrate."

I nodded and closed my eyes. I thought back to what my dad was saying, what I 'saw' him do, and I felt the emotions rolling back to me. The confusion, the hurt, the _anger_ , and just like last time, I opened up myself to the Force. When I felt the tug and pull of the waves of everything that I was connected to, I let go. I let go of all emotion, of all my worries, and I opened my eyes.

We got up, we both activated out weapons. I gave him a look of confirmation, he nodded. I nodded back, and this time, I struck first. I moved faster than I ever felt I ever could before, and tried to stab him in the chest, he parried it by knocking my strike so that it slid past his arm. He took his blade back, and tried to swipe at me, but I dodged by jumping back a few steps. He was on the offencive, but I 'felt' more than saw what he was doing. Little nudges from the Force telling me where he might or might not strike, and I was there to block each and every attack. Finally he stepped back and said, "Good, you're a quick learner." I smiled, feeling my connection to the Force slip. He must have felt it too, because he said, "That's ok, you'll learn to use the Force on the fly, for now let's practice some more, this time I want you to keep your eyes open as you concentrate."

About a half hour later we stopped sword play and moved onto telekinesis. I couldn't manage to move anything bigger than a small box. Ren said, "It's all in your head. Remember, what is mass to a Jedi? We move the universe to our will though the Force, and it is through the Force that we are connected to the universe. Make it bend to your will, _feel_ the crate, and make it move." It was about 10 minutes and all I could manage to do was lift a 5 pound box. Anything bigger and I would falter. Before he could say anything else though, his wrist communicator beeped. He said, "We're approaching the Malgas system. I gotta go and take us out of hyperspace."

He ran to the cockpit, and we all started to gather our supplies. On the way back to the common room we felt the hum of the hyperdrive die out as we reentered real space, the ship shuddered and we were pulled back towards the back of the ship by gravity for a brief second as we slowed to sublight speeds. Rens voice came over the intercom. He said, "Ok folks, we're gonna be docking here shortly, get back to your rooms and rearm yourselves with real ammo. Also, there are a change of wardrobe in each of your rooms. Change into them and use the straps and holsters for your weapons. You're gonna need them to blend in."

20 minutes later I was changed. My blue skinny jeans and yellow shirt were exchanged with a faded white t-shirt, black zip-up hoodie, black pants, same shoes and a back holster for my training sword. I made sure it was set to kill in case I needed to activate it in a pinch. I also got a strap for my auto rifle and set it on my back as well. It hung off of my right shoulder and banged a bit on my thai as I walked, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Easy to get to it if need be.

I felt real gravity take over as we landed, the ship lurching as the landing gear takes the shock of the hover engines letting the ship fall the last few inches to the ground. The engines hummed off, and we were in relative silence.

Ren walked in a few seconds later, he walked straight to his bed and took a few things off of it. First was a tan t-shirt, a white Assassin's Creed style hoodie and a backpack, the first two he slipped on. The backpack was a single strapped bag, about as big as a basketball. He slung it over one shoulder, the strap going diagonally across his torso and under his rib cage to loop back onto the backpack. He pulled a drawstring to make it tight, but not too tight I noted. When he saw me looking he explained, "It's so I can do this," he then moved the pack so that the strap slid along his chest so that the pack was resting on his front. "See, I keep the zipper upside down on my back, that way when I get it forward it comes right side up. Sometimes if I'm in a pinch I use the Force to do that while simultaneously opening the zipper. Easy to do, and it fits my lightsabers in it easily." He then began to pack it with a few extra rounds of pistol blaster ammo, some holo recorders and his two lightsabers. I only ever saw him use one.

I ask, "Why do you have two lightsabers Ren?"

He pauses his packing for a brief second, but continues. He says, "Because I'm good at dual wielding. And, because I have a sentimental value to them, I guess. One is my original purple, the other is a red synthetic crystal I made about 15 years ago. It reminds me of somethings, so I don't forget and… so I don't forget."

"W-wait, red? Isn't… isn't red the color of the Dark siders crystals?" I ask hesitantly.

He doesn't answer and I know what he means. "Morty," he says when he slips his backpack back on. "My past isn't a good one. Just like your grandpa, there are some things that can't forget. So, rather than try to make myself forget like he does," I remember how much Rick drinks. "I instead choose to remember, so I don't slip from my path and do… do the things I once did." We are silent for a while. Then he says, "I choose to remember the past for not who I was, but for who I will be in the future, because if I remember now, I remember the mistakes I did and not let myself make them again, I chose to move forward and not let the past define me, instead I want it to shape me, mold me to be a better person, and a better teacher." He smiles sadly at me, and I have to smile back. "Rick kept me from total self destruction, more or less, back in the old days. At least until Master Ramuh found us, or, well, when we found Master Ramuh, the Force works in mysterious ways, bringing us together when we least expect it. Maybe I'll tell you the story one day, but for now we-" He stopped. I felt it too.

I couldn't tell if it was coming off of him, or from somewhere else, but it was like a, a… a _wave_ of unease, resonating through the Force. Like the feeling you get right before you jump off of the high board, only magnified by skydiving and cancer. "We have work to do,"he finished weekly. "You feel that too?"

"Y-yeah. I… I do. What is it?" I ask, shaking from the knees down.

"Nothing good," was his reply. "Come one, we're late enough as it is."

When we leave the rest of them are waiting for us in the common room. They give us quizzical looks, and I take in their apparel. Mom and dad are wearing similar outfits to Han Solo in the movies. Well, dad did at least, right down to the v-neck and hip holsters for two blaster pistols and his concussion rifle strapped to his back. Mom traded the v-neck for a slim fitting t-shirt, one hip holster, for her pistol. She straightened out her hair.

Summer was wearing something similar to me, her rifle hanging off of her left shoulder, like my auto rifle hanging off of my right, and a pistol strapped to her right thai. Her outfit consisted of a open zip-up hoodie, her purple sleeveless shirt, tight fitting black jeans and instead of her usual shoes, she traded them in for combat boots. Is this a theme or something? Combat boots? Do I need to get on the hype train for combat boots?

"What took you guys so long?" Summer asked.

"Couldn't find my spare lightsaber," Ren said. "And then we felt a disturbance in the Force-"

"Ohmygodhesaidit!" My dad said, fangirling.

"... Anyway, when we leave, stay close to me. Ishtar is the 4th planet in the Malgas system, a star system of about 11 planets, Malgas Prime being 6th and biggest of the rocky planets that can hold an atmosphere in the system. But, Ishtar… think of it like a slightly bigger Earth, same atmosphere, same ecosystem, though a bit cleaner, but think about the cities all being Bangkok's abusive older brother, sister, mother and father, 5 times removed from an incestrial past and then give it autism." We all just stared at him dumbfounded. "Yeah, places like that exist. Just stay close."

We went to the cargo hold and he opened the hatch. The ramp slid down and we entered the space port. It was an arena like, since we have a pretty big ship, circular and bustling with people and astromechs bustling about. Some tried to come to our ship, but Ren waved them off. A dock worker came up to us with a tablet looking thing and he said to Ren, "Docking permit?"

Ren waved his hand and I felt the Force work on the worker's mind as he said, "You don't need to see our docking permit," and kept walking.

As he walked past the worker he said, "I don't need to see your docking permit."

Ren waved his hand back over his shoulder and said, "You will mark us as cleared and forget you ever saw us."

"I will mark you all as cleared and forget I ever saw you." He did just that, tapping the tablet with his stylist, and walked off, shambling a bit.

"Woah," I say to him. "You're not messing around."

"I feel that there is more at stake here than just making sure some old friends are ok. We need to be careful and cover our bases. Come on, we need to gather information."

"Ok, what's the plan? What do we do first?"

"What we do first," he says while putting up his hood. "Is that we put up our hoods."

I do so, and ask, "W-why?"

"It adds to our mystic!" He says proudly.

"W-what?"

"Mystic, Morty! Mystic! We have to keep up our anonymity. Plus, it just makes us look cool."

We exit the space port and head to a building across the street. We avoid a few slow moving cars and hover speeders. He wasn't kidding when he said that this place was like Earth. Blue sky, white fluffy clouds, a few trees here and there. I catch some birds of a bread that I don't know, or even think is on Earth. I catch one that looks like a hawk with spiny quills sticking up from it's head, and 3 spines coming from it's back.

We enter the building with some alien writing on the front in neon, and inside we find… a bar.

"This is a canina, pretty common near space ports. And perfect place to gather information."

He takes us to a booth on the left side of the room, and he goes to the bar. He comes back with a trey with a bottle, 3 whiskey glasses for him and my parents, and two glasses of something that tastes strangly of butterscotch.

He poured himself and my parents a half a glass each and assured them that it's light alcohol. As we were drinking, and I was thinking up a strategy to help with gathering information, me and Rick did something like this a few times before, and 3 strange alien guys walked up to us. They were the same height as a human, but they had bulbous heads, like the red queen from the live action Alice in Wonderland movie, with chinese sun hat style helmets, bluish grey skin, yellow cat slit eyes and a mouth full of shark like teeth.

They walked in a slow, but firm gat, and the apparent leader, as two of them hung back a few paces, spoke. "We've been waiting for you," he said to Ren. His voice sounded synthetic, like he had a voice modulator helping him speak. In fact, you can see some scarring on his neck. "You and your crew need to come with us."

Ren took a sip of his drink, draining the glass, and calmly poured himself another quarter glass. "And who's asking?" he asked.

"You of all people should know better than to question a summons from the Pikes, Dealer of Death."

I looked back at Ren, he shot me a look that said, 'Don't ask', and drained his drink in one gulp and got up. "Ok," he gasped from the burn the alcohol gave him. He took out his wallet from his pocket, produced a green looking credit card and threw it on the tray that had our drinks on it. "Not one to turn down a summons, I'll be back guys."

"Not so fast," the Pike said. "All of you are needed."

We all looked at Ren, he held the gaze from the Pike evenly, and said, "Ok, but, they get to keep their sidearms."

"Fair enough," the Pike said and gave us all a menacing smile. "But I don't think it'll do them any good, even with their primary weapons."

Ren's lips twitched for a split second, like he was about to smile, or better yet, smirk, but he kept his face even, and look stern. He gave him his backpack, and we gave them our heavy weapons, only being left with the pistols, and for me my training saber. Ren was left with nothing, but I got the distinct feeling that he doesn't really need any weapons.

We left with them, the leader of this group in front of us, and the other two trailing behind us, I sense through the Force that they have their hands on their pistol holsters, the thumb on the primer of the weapons, incase they need to pull them out and have them readily charged to fire.

Outside they take us to a van like speeder, and we all pile in the back, the two body guard Pikes come on behind us, and close the double back doors. In front in the passenger seat is another humanoid, but covered in head to toe with black leather and plastic like armor, and a helmet with a visor down. Not an inch of skin can be seen, but you can tell that she's distinctly female. She's thumbing a plasma rifle across her lap. The Pike group leader get's in the driver's seat, we feel the vehicle lift off the ground and speed down the street.

"Great," my dad gripes. "What have you gotten us into now Ren?"

"Hey, don't look at me," he says defending himself. "You all knew what you signed up for when you decided to tag along. Hell, I even spelled out for you what danger we might be facing." It's true, as we were getting ready to leave back at the house he was telling us exactly what to expect when we landed, the Pikes being the main topic of that explanation.

"Well, it's your fault too Morty!" My dad accuses.

"Me? What did I do?" I yell at him.

"If it was for you, your… your thingy!" at least he knows to keep my Force sensitivity on the down low. "We wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Hey, for your information-" I started, but then one of the Pike bodyguards took a stun rod and zapped my dad. "No yelling at your child! It's the most precious thing you could ever have."

"HA!" I say, then the one next to me zaps my arm making it go numb. "Ow! What was that for?"

"No disrespecting your elders," he said simply.

"Ha!" My dad said, and again got zapped.

Ren started to laugh. Between gasps for breath he says, "Did I forget to mention that the Pikes value honer and maternal values above anything else? It's like, hard coded into their DNA."

It was silent after that. Soon we left the spaceport district, and left the city all together. I look back out the window, and see that the city has a few sky scrapers, and there is a circular wall encasing the city, and, as we crossed it, absolutely nothing. Just trees and foliage as far as the eye can see. Soon we come to a building surrounded by a field of what looked like wheat, but had these diamond shape flowers on the stalks.

"You think it's a good idea to have these so close to the city?" Ren said as he eyed the field with distaste.

"How do you think we paid for the building?" The Pike in the front seat said.

"This is starting to make more and more sense," Ren muttered to himself.

We parked in front of some big doors, and were ushered out. We went into the building, and I let my senses take over, reaching out with the Force to see my surrounding what my eyes and ears couldn't on their own. I felt that Ren was doing the same, and a small smidge of pride that I'm learning so well, and also… a bit of apprehension as well. Though, from something to do with me, or the situation we were in, I couldn't tell. All of a sudden I feel a wave of warning though the Force. I whip my head to the side and see, on the second floor balcony to the long hallway that we were walking in, a sniper. And a red laser aimed for Ren's back.

I run forward to try and tackle him out of the way. Before I could get with in tackling distance, he holds his arm out to my chest, stopping me. He looks at me, smiles, and a shot rings out. He looks towards the sniper and the bullet stops just inches from his face, only it's not a bullet, it's a dart like projectile, with 5 prongs, one in the middle and 4 around it. He takes his hand from my chest, holds it out, palm towards his face, fingers caged. He turns his hand so that his palm faces back towards the sniper, and the saber dart turns with it in mid air. He opens his fingers and the dart flies back at the sniper, hitting him in the neck, I more feel than see. He falls to the floor, convulsing, and the dies.

The Pike that was leading us in chuckles and says, "Well, you pass. You're him alright."

Finally we enter a type of lab/throne room. On the far wall is this big machine with lots of pipes and steam hissing from some seams. In front of the machine is a throne, with a bigger Pike sitting on it. And by bigger, I mean he must be about 15 feet standing up, he's 10 sitting down.

Just left of the machine are a few tube like containers, two of them are occupied by the two from Ren's holomessage, Master Ramuh, and his apprentice Serenity.

Ren shot the giant Pike a look. "Seriously Colspy? This? You-you do t-this? What the hell?"

The Pike, Colspy, chuckles, a deep voice resonating deep in his chest making my core vibrate. "Oh but of course, I even found a way to hold them, and what's more, I can even transfer some of their power to feed me." He gave a drunken, menacing grin.

Ren gave him a look like -_- and said, "Is that their lightsabers right there?" He pointed to the table next to the throne where two high tech hilts could be seen, one appeared to be longer than the other.

"Oh, why yes, I love my little ornaments-" he stopped talking at the smiling look on Ren's face. "Oh no, don't you dare-"

Ren held his hand out and the lightsabers flew to his hand, he activated the shorter one and the green beam of energy sparked to life. "Everybody get down!" Rens shouted. We did, and not a second later that he activated the second lightsaber too, it was a blue double bladed lightsaber staff, and a hail of blaster fire shot out from behind us, he deflected each and every shot with grace and surgical precision and they got either reflected to the walls, or they hit the sender's, killing them or incapacitating them.

When the 3 were down for the count, and a few more guards who were there, he held out his left hand, the one with the saber staff, towards the door, and the heavy doors shut with a bang, a few clicks could be heard as the locking mechanism slid in place.

"Ok, quick take your weapons back," Ren said to the rest of us. "Morty, you're with me." He deactivated the lightsaber staff, but kept the green one a loft.

I rushed to get my auto rifle, the rest of my family getting their weapons too, my mom getting an auto blaster from one of the fallen guards since she only had a blaster pistol. I got Ren's backpack as well and ran up to him as he was walking towards the tubes, the saber staff on his belt. Colspy was watching us the entire time.

"Do you really think you can get away with this?" the giant Pike said, his voice a deep well of anger and seemed to echo off the walls. "As soon as more of my guards get here I'm gonna-" he stopped because Ren threw the lightsaber, it spun around like a boomerang and cleaved his neck, causing him to literally choke on his words. Ren held out his hand and the lightsaber spun back to him, he caught it in his hand and he deactivated it, not missing a stride in his walk.

"I told you last time Colspy," he said loudly enough for the dying Pike to hear. "You only got one more chance, and the only way for you to keep it was if you never saw me again."

I stopped short. And stared at him with a look of absolute horror. He must have sensed it because he stopped and gave me a cold look over his shoulder. "What? I told you that I have a past. I've been way too lenient towards him in the past, well, now I'm not gonna be, or ever will be again." His words were punctuated by the resonating thump as the giant Pike fell on the floor, dead.

He continued walking, and I shook of my initial shock. I've seen Rick kill without a second thought before, but his killing was different from Rens. Rick killed with chaotic prejudice, while Ren was precise and thoughtful, almost as if he only did it when he needed to. I didn't see any need there, but like he said, he must have had history with this guy.

We get to the tubes and he places the lightsaber on his belt as well. He holds out his hands and makes a sweeping motion in opposite directions. The door the the tubes explode open. He goes to the cat person, a white tiger humanoide, with a tigers and ears sticking out from the top of his head, white fur and black stripes, which leaves me with dragging the girl, a _human_ girl, from the other tube.

Around the back of their necks are callers with 4 bulb of green light around each caller. Ren takes one look at them, and his eye go wide. "Morety, get your saber out and slash the caller, quickly, I got Master Ramuh." He sparks up the green lightsaber and slashes at the caller, it falls off of the cat person, who begins to stir. I take the practice saber from my back, with a little awkwardness, and when I finally get it out, I start it up, making sure it's on kill mode, instead of having static, lights glow along the stick, hilt up, and I put myself within the Forces and slash at the caller at it's apparent weak point. It splits open and falls off. Just like the cat person, she begins to stir, like a person waking up from a deep sleep.

Just then a banging can be heard from the giant doors. "Ugh," Ren says. "Can never catch a break." He puts the saber with Master Ramuh, and the saber staff with Serenity. "Morty, carry her over to the center of the room, now," he says at me when I was about to say something. "We don't have much time."

I shut off my practice saber, grab her staff and lift her arm over my shoulder. I half drag, half carry her to the center of the room, where Ren is already there. "Everyone gather around, I'm going to make some cover." He reaches out with the force and brings some tables over, overturns them to make for some cover, and since there were only about 3 tables, then directs his attention to the ground, and rips up some metal from the ground, bending it from the concrete foundation below. "Ok, get ready." I drop Serenity next to Master Ramuh and get my auto rifle ready. I give Ren his backpack and he takes his lightsabers from it, and places one on his belt and puts the backpack back on.

The doors explode, a big chunk of them falling towards us. Me and Summer scream out, but Ren just holds his hand up, a force field of Forces is created in an instant, and the piece slams into it, and deflects to our right somewhere. From the vibrations you can almost see the Force field.

Blaster fire begins to shoot at us from the still settling dust of the explosion, and we immediately. Ren fires up his purple lightsaber and begins to send the blaster bolts back at them, while slowly gaining ground. I put myself within the Force, and begin firing with renewed precision, mowing down a few members of the small squadron that was sent to kill us.

"Hey, you're pretty good," a female voice said next to me.

I was surprised to say the least, but thanks to Ren's training, it felt detached from this battle, a little bit, I missed a few shots. I quickly got back into cover and look to address the new voice, and am stunned at what I see. I didn't get a chance to get a closer look at Serenity, but what I see I am stunned. She has long wavy black hair, vibrant green eyes a heart shaped face, and the most beautifulest smile I have ever seen.

"Oh, uh, h-hi," I say nervously, the battle seeming a million miles away at this point. "I-I-I'm M-Morty," I say.

"Hi Morty, I'm Serenity," she says, her smile becoming wider.

"I-I know," she raised an eyebrow. "Ren mentioned your name-"

"You know Ren Ditanto!"She said, darting forward.

I was surprised by this, but before I could say anything, I felt a nudge from the Force, shoved her back, and pulled my head back as well when a blaster bolt exploded just inches from out faces, exactly where our heads were just a second ago. "Yeah," I say, placing my rifle on something solid, and fired back at the person who shot at us. He let out a wilhelm scream as he dropped dead. "He's been teaching me. I guess you could say he's my Master now," I kept firing, taking out two more, and got back under cover.

A quick look around showed my mom, dad and Summer doing well, picking off the last of the kill squad. Ren was in the exact center of their group and ours, deflecting bolts and moving almost like a dancer, and Master Ramuh was shaking off the lingering effects of whatever the callers were doing to him.

Soon the last one is dead, and Ren looks around, spreading his senses in the Force to see if there's any danger he can prod…. Nothing. He deactivates his sword and turns back to us. He places the lightsaber hilt back on his belt, spots Master Ramuh sluggishly getting up, and bolts towards him.

"Master Ka!" He shouts. When he reaches the makeshift barricade we were using for cover he leaps over it and embraces Master Ramuh in a hug. He makes a groaning noise at the strength that he hugs him with, and then quickly lets go. "Are you ok Master?"

"I was," the cat-tiger-feline person says, "Until you decided to crush my ribs dear boy," he said scolding him, almost like an old teacher or grandpa.

Ren ignores this though, and continues, "Are the callers still affecting you?"

"A little bit," the other replies. "But I'm fine, it's passing. I'm not as young as I use to be you know."

As they continue to bicker back and forth I look at the extremely pretty, and kind souled girl that is next to me I say, "Are _you_ ok?" She gives me a look. "I don't know what those callers did to you, but it seemed to have done a number on him," I point my thumb at the pair, the wizened cat person was now lightly pounding Ren's head.

"Oh, I'm fine. Younger and fitter. And my connection to the Forces is strong enough to overcome the effects of the neural caller."

"Oh," I said. "What did you do to end up here anyway?"

"The Pikes leader's son, Venopus, 'wanted a good time'," She grimaced at the thought of it. "I wasn't having any of it, so I dumped a smoothy on his head, and, well…. This happened…. What happened to the big P anyway?" I pointed over to the throne, and she saw the giant body there. "Ah… well, good riddance, he was a dick. What happened to his son?"

"Was he any of those?" I point to the fallen Pike. "And, did he have a voice synthesizer? THere was one that the other seemed to listen to more."

"Yeah, that sounds like him," she rolled his eyes.

"Oh," I say. "W-well, he's dead too. One of the first ones to die here really."

"Can't say I'm surprised. He was all bark and no bite, he had to call for backup when I punched him in the face."

"Morty, Serenity," Ren said. "We can socialize later. Right now we need to go. Hold on though," he runs to the big machine and starts to fiddle with some of the controls on a monitor next to it. He comes back after a minute or two and says, "Ok, we might want to leave, I set it for self destruction, we got 3 minutes."

And with that we booked it, we cheesed it, out of there. We ran into some guards on the way out, they let out a feeble, "H-hult!" But Ren just Forced pushed them aside. Outside we pile into the van that brought us here, we didn't have the key, but that didn't stop him from using the Force to turn the starter and fire up the engines. We lifted off the ground, and floored, levered? The speeder back the way we came. We were nearing the city walls when a flash of light shined behind us, and two seconds later the shockwave hit us, along with the sonic _boomb!_ that came with it. We swerved for few seconds, a side of us sparked on the road, and we righted ourselves as we got into the city gates.

Soon we were back in front of the spaceport, and we ran inside it, to the docking bay where our ship is.

"Ok, if when we get there I want you, Jerry, to tell R-6 to fire up the engines, we need to get out of there before- oh no," we stopped when we entered the docking bay. In front of us were two figures clad in the black armor that was the Pikes passenger when we got captured. The female from before, and another one, a male by the looks of his broad shoulders and lack of boobs.

"You were right, dear sister," the male said in a voice masked by a modulator. "They did survive, and lucky us too, we would get a promotion for the capture of 4 Jedi…" he looks at me and Serenity. "Well, 2 and 3 quarters. The boy has no mirth."

"What?" I say out loud.

"Yes dear brother," the female said, wait…. I know them. "No mirth, but he sure is cute." Yup, I know them.

"Ok, you can cut the act now," I say stepping forward.

"Morty!" My mom and Summer shout, but Ren just raises an eyebrow.

"I know that you two are the twin transfer students who transferred to my school back on Earth."

They look at each other, and then they pressed a button on the side of their visor mask. The top part slid back, and then down, finally the mask split in two and slid back like an automatic door at the supermarket. And they revealed their scaly green faces to us. "How did you know my dear boy?" The brother asked.

"Who else talks like that?" I say back.

"Hmm…. Fair enough," said and reached for his back. He brought out a half circle connected by a hilt, and sparked up a red beam. His sister reached for her hip and brought out a full circle and sparked up a red beam from both sides.

"Too bad it won't do you any good," she said. "But before we capture you-"

"I would rather kill them," her brother said.

"Before we _kill_ you, you should know our names. I am the Sister Mileena-"

"And I am the Brother Talzan-"

" _And we're the Inquisitors_ ," they said at the same time.

Ren and Master Ramuh stepped in front of me, Ka Ramuh moving more to the left, and Ren to the right. Master Ramuh took out his lightsaber and sparked up the green blade and took a stance like I did on the ship, wide feet, blade level. Ren on the other hand, took out both of his lightsabers, bringing them from his sides and activating them, one red in his left hand and one purple in his right, and brought them out wide. Then with a flourish whipped them around, and the came up as so; his stance became low, the red blade in a reverse hand grip where it runs the length of his left arm, and his purple blade was held high, parallel to the ground. "Jerry, Beth, kids?" He said, voice tense. "Get inside and tell R-6 to fire up the engines, and to take off. We'll be there shortly."

There was a another sound of a lightsaber being activated. Serenity stood next to Master Ramuh, only one blade activated on her lightsaber staff, and is held in a reverse hand grip. She stood straight, arm out slightly, and her head slightly forward. "Serenity," Ramuh said, "go in the ship. While I don't doubt your skills, you need to keep the others safe."

"I am not leaving your side Master, I feel the Dark side in them, it's strong."

I looked from her, to my family, looking scared and half angry on my dad's part. I sighed, slid off my auto rifle and handed it roughly to Summers chest, she grabbed it with an 'oof!' and I walked next to Ren, taking out my practice saber, setting it on it's highest kill setting and activating it.

"Morty?" Ren said, a little surprise in his voice. "Ok, while I _do_ doubt your skills, you need to keep your family safe."

I ignored that and said, "Dad, get R-6 and do what Ren said for you to do. We'll be there shortly."

"Oooh," Mileena said. "He thinks he's a threat," she made a gesture with her left hand and her visor slid back into place. "How cute," she said through her voice synthesizer. Then she leapt forward, the mechanism in her lightsaber making it spin.

"Serenity, the girl!" Master Ramuh said as he made a beeline for the brother, he leapt over her running form, and came down running as he and Ren faced the boy. Me and Serenity went to meet the girl.

Serenity struck first, using her style of blade work knocked the spinning blades back, I jumped in and tried to stab her, but she was acrobatic, did a matrix like limbo move and dodged it, then she used her leg to kick me. I went back a few feet, falling on my butt. When I looked up I saw the sister try to pounce on me, but Serenity was there in an instant, using her reversed grip saber to deadlock it, the tip of the red blade just inches from my face, I could feel the searing heat coming off of it in waves, and smell the ozone like smell of the ions. She tried to angle it away from me, but doing so made her own blade move towards me.

"Get, back," She grunted.

"What?" Came the reply of the sisters synthetic voice.

"Morty, get back!" Serenity then activated her second end of her staff. Through the light I can see through visor her, and see eyes widen in shock, and, fear? as the blade just misses centimeters from her face, cutting through the side of her helmet. I quickly scrambled back, and just in time too, she maneuvered her blade in an elegant twirl, cutting off a piece of her helmet, and deflecting her blade as well.

Serenity's stance didn't change much, though, she handled her blades a little gracefully, as if putting on a show.

"Are you alright Morty?" she asked. I nodded an 'uhuh' and got up, taking a stance next to her, and worked on putting myself in the Force. "Good, now, let's do this."

The battle took no time at all to finish, and I'm afraid, I wasn't around to see the end of it.

I hacked and slashed at her, but she was there to meet my every move, even with Serenity's help, or really, me just trying to attack the sisters blind spot while she did all the work with her, we were no match.

The sister gave a violent kick to Serenity and she went sailing over me and landed with an 'oof!' somewhere behind me. "Well then," Mileena's synthetic voice. She raised her lightsaber disk, and it started to spin like a saw blade, permitting the air with ozone smelling ions. "Only one cute boy left, well, time to die. Shame too, I was really looking forward to playing with you in ways that would make your toes curl… and not in the good way either." She then leapt forward, bringing her spinning blade up and slashed at me.

Preparing for the end, I find myself not really caring. It's not the first time I was gonna die. So, putting my guard up in a last ditch effort to defend myself, so at least nobody can say that I didn't try, two things happened. One, I heard a 'no!' and felt myself being pulled backwards. And two, the sister slashed across my chest and a searing white hot pain flared through my body.

I hit the ground, and coughed up blood. It came up wet and sticky, and it hurt. I looked up, and tried to sit. I placed a hand on my chest, and flinched back at the feel of charred skin and wet blood and pus leaking through.

"Oww," I groaned/wheezed. "That hurt." Then I heard the clashing sound of lightsaber against lightsaber. I look forward just in time to see the sister kick out Serenity's legs, her falling on her back, and the sister Forcing her saber staff across the port. It sparked as it slid across the ground before coming to a stop and going out.

The sister raised her saber in preparedness to stab Serenity. I felt something inside me snap. White hot anger pushed all the pain out of my body. Everything that happened since Rick left has been boiling up to this point. My anger, my sadness, my _rage!_ But most of all…. My frears. In one move I gathered the Force into my palms and I screamed, "NOOOO!" And _pushed_ with all my might, both physically, and mentally, and directed all that power at Mileena. She 'saw' it coming and flinched at the last second, but couldn't avoid it. She went flying screaming, into a wall, her saber disk skidding across the floor, sparking and cutting the cement all the way, before the blades shrank and disappeared and coming to a stop.

I feel… cold. I fell back, rapidly losing consciousness, everything fading to black. As I was slipping away I thought I could faintly hear someone screaming my name.

 **Ren's PoV**

The battle against the brother was a cake walk. Me and Master Ramuh made short work against him, his makashi form driving him into a corner, and my niman exhausting his inner resources when he finally made his disk function activate and made a double ended spinning saw blade. I cut his saber in half, nearly taking his hand with it, Master Ramuh kneed him in the stomach, he fell over gasping for breath. I then gathered all my strength, and enhanced it more with the Force, deactivated my lightsabers and slammed my fists into the side of his head, crushing his helmet and breaking his mask and visor. I then spun kicked him in the face and he was down for the count.

"Heh heh, still got it," I said to Master Ramuh. If feelorians could blush under all that fur, he was doing it. Then I heard, "NOOO!" and a crash.

Looking back I see the sister flying into a wall from a massive force push, getting embedded in the wall, not unlike a cartoon. But what struck fear into me, is that I can feel the living Force drain rapidly out of-

"MORTY!" Serenity screamed.

I quickly put my sabers on my belt and ran over to him. He was lying on his back, limbs at odd angles, though not broken, and a small pool of his blood was starting to form. He was pale as death, a charred slash going from the bottom right of his ribs to his left shoulder…. And over his heart.

Master Ramuh placed a hand on his forehead. "He's faint… but can be saved," he said gravely. "But we need to be quick."

Just then the _Phantom Spirits_ engines start up. "We have med packs on board, and we can flash clone some skin to graph on, right?"

"Oh, most certainly," Master said. "But I cannot stress how time is of the utmost-"

"Just get on with it!" I shout at him.

He is taken back, but picks up Morty anyway and makes his way to the ship anyway. "Come Serenity, I need your help." She nods and follows, though a bit shaky on her feet. She grabs her saber staff with the Force and continues onto the ship.

I'm shaking. I haven't felt this much anger and fear since… since my own dark times. I can feel the brush with the Dark side. Filling my veins with its intoxicating poison, fogging up my mind and eating at my soul, the very culmination of my being. I hear groaning. I look to where the sister made an impact.

I start my way to her, I take in my left hand the red saber, I didn't even think about it, i just instinctively grabbed for it. She saw me coming. I sparked it to life. 'Pssssssss-vvvvmmmmm' it goes. I can sense her fear, it brings satisfaction to me, knowing that she's about to watch me kill her. As I was nearing her, I level the blade with her neck, she's 3 feet off the ground, a good 2 feet above my head. Just one upward thrust and she'd be done, she would have paid for what she did to Morty, for making me break my promise.

…. "No," I say out loud. I didn't spend 15 years learning to control my Darkness just for it to creep back up now. I take a deep breath, closing my eyes and opening them, renewed determination set in my mind, pushing back the Darkness, at least for now.

"No," I say again. I deactivate the lightsaber and put it away. I can feel her confusion. I speak plainly and clearly to her, "You're gonna let us go, and we're gonna go back home, to Earth."

She raised an eyebrow, and started to laugh. "And what makes you think that we won't go back and blow you up from orbit?"

I reached out with my right hand and pulled her down. "Because it'll amuse the both of us," I told her, smiling sinisterly. Hey, I'm pissed, what can I say? So I say this, "I know you lizogorians, you can never turn down a challange."

"Oh?" She said. "And what challenge are you issuing?"

"One of this, I know how you're ancestors use to hunt, cat and mouse, am I correct?" She nods, "Of course I am. We play, cat and mouse. Morty said that you go to school with him, undercover right?" Another nod. "Well, don't tell the Federation that you know who we are, you didn't see our faces, you couldn't get a reading from our ship, and every time you tried to enter our ship, the droid on board would start the self destruct sequence on the ship. We all go home, and you get to play cat and mouse with me and Morty at school. The first one to break, wins. You try to 'kill' us domestically, and we'll do the same. Deal?"

"You drive a hard bargain Mr. Dealer of Death. Deal, I'll let my brother know as soon as he wakes up."

I nod to her, and walk back to my ship. As I do she says, "Just watch out for my fleet! I would hate to not play with you two." I close the hatch and go to the common room, Morty is laid out, shirt cut off, revealing a diagonal line of charred flesh and pussing sinue. Master Ramuh is working his 'magic' on him by healing his cells by targeting the midichlorians within his cells. Serenity was taking skin samples from him and using the mobile flash cloner to make a skin graph.

Just then, Jerry come in and steps over Morty and Ramuh, his concussion rifle in his arms, and he aimed it right at me. "What did you do to my son!?" He yelled right in my face. I didn't answer and kept walking. "I've been waiting for my chance to do this for a long ti-" He didn't finish.

I reached out with the Force and choked him. Lifting him off the ground he dropped his gun, and I walk with him levitating aloft. "I'm going to take off now. Summer, help Master Ramuh with your brother."

"W-what are you doing to-"

"Your dad is on time out, I'm just putting him in his room. Help Master Ka, he's the best at healing, but I need Serenity on the guns. Come along now." Barely containing my anger, I walk with Jerry aloft and set him in his room. "Now, stay there, and think about what you've done."

"Y-you can-can't just-" he tried to gasp out.

"And think on this. You're son is out there dying, and now you've lost the privilege to go and be by his side. All because you couldn't let it go." I slam the door on his face and lock it from the outside.

I go into the cockpit with Serenity taking copilots seat. Once in space we see 3 cruisers. They spot us, as evident because launched the fighters. "There they are, right where she said they'd be…" I mutter. "Get on that gun," I tell her and flip the switch to bring up the controls. She goes to them and I fire up the hyperdrive and punch in the cooridnance to Earth. "Hang on," I say. "We don't have to fight."

"What?" She says exasperated. "Why not?"

"Because we're facing the wrong way from Earth," I say with a chuckle. I quickly turn in the opposite direction of the star ships and the oncoming fighters.

"You are still a scatterbrain, Ren," she says chuckling, and I can feel more than hear the tears starting to fall. I know that she's been through a lot, but this one must have been up there.

I finish putting in the coorinance and started to prime the hyperdrive. "I know, Serenity." The drive finishes priming, and I hit the lever that activates the hyperdrive. "I know," I say as the stars elongate into the tunnel of visible hyperspace, and we make the jump back home.

 **Morty's PoV**

The first thing I feel…. is coldness. Though, not usual cold, like the absence of heat, but coldness… on the inside. Like, someone dumped a bucket of icewater in my heart and it pumped the coldness though my veins.

But then, I open my eyes, and it disappears.

I'm back in my room…. And I'm naked. I sit up in my bed, the blanket falling off of my chest, and pulls in my lap. I shiver in the sudden brisk of the room's temperature. I remember everything. I feel my chest and grimace at the pain. It stings, but, it feels whole. I look down and see pink flesh, feels kind of like baby skin when I get past the pain.

I get up on wobbly feet, the blankets falling off my naked body. I feel weak, like I haven't eaten in awhile. My stomach does feel empty.

I quickly gathered some underwear and my usual shirt. Once I was decent I slowly made my way down to the kitchen. As I pass the kitchen however I am greeted with a "Morty!" I look in the living room to see mom, Ren, Master Ramuh, Serenity and Summer all sitting there.

"Uh, hey guys," I say until I am tackled by Serenity. "Ow!" I gripe out.

The rest crowded around me. "Uh," I said. "I'm really hungry."

 **Later**

"So," I say through a mouth full of burger. "You're saying that *gulp* you pretty much made school a chessboard of death, am I right?"

"Uh, pretty much, yeah," Ren said looking down.

"And I've been passed out all weekend?"

"Yup," Serenity chimed in.

"Ok…. Not the strangest thing to happen to me, but, how did I survive?"

"That would be my doing," Chimed in Master Ramuh. "I've been pretty gifted with healing abilities in the Force. But I did have to flash clone some skin to graph to your chest, and used quite a few medpacks to stabilize your vitals. But you did lose a lot of blood, so, you were pretty out of it too."

"Ok…. I just have one more question-"

"Just one," Ren snorted.

"Ok, just one for now," I said chuckling.

"Shoot," he said.

"Why was I naked?"

They don't say anything for a bit. I noticed Serenity blushing a bit, but I pretend not to notice.

" Like we said, you were out of it for the past 3 days," Ren said. "We told the school you came down with the flu on Friday, but we couldn't get you to wake up or function properly. And, we didn't have any diapers in your size." Summer laughs a bit at this. "So we just figured that we sponge bath you and change your sheets every day."

"Well… I did smell lemon pledge when I woke up."

"That would be the cleaners we used on your mattress and carpet."

"Ah, ok…. So, what now?"

Ren didn't say anything, then, "Follow me."

He took us to the sub lab under the garage. "What's in here?" I asked. Master Ramuh and Serenity were down here with us, he kept my mom and Summer upstairs, said it was a Jedi thing. "I thought he Federation took everything?"

"Oh Morty, poor, sweet, innocent naive little Morty," he's openly mocking me now. He then went over to a corner and slid open a panel, he pressed a button and a wall slid forward and an elevator was revealed. "You give your grandpa too little credit. He built a temple under the house just in case I ever came around and needed a place to think, train or bring up a student…." He stepped into the elevator, the other Master and other Apprentice did as well. I followed. "You asked what happens next?"

"No, I asked what now," I said.

"Now? Well, now, we train." The elevator door slid closed, and we went down.

 **End chapter 3**

 **A/N: Well, didn't get it for Christmas, but new years is only 6/7 days after. Well, some explanations. I wanted the space ship to be modern, so a jet like look and the X-jet came to mind. I also wanted to have it a mix between the** _ **Millenium Falcon**_ **and the** _ **Ghost**_ **from Star Wars Rebels. So, the** _ **Phantom Spirit**_ **came to mind. Also, this story is gonna have some MAJOR Jerry bashing in it. I just find that guy…. Irredeemable, and more than a major asshole. Plus, on a personal note, I had a stepfather named Jerry, he was a total cunt, ended up leaving my mom for some brawd he managed to knock up 5 years ago…. While they were still together. So, yeah, I'm more than projecting my feelings onto this a bit. And as for the 20,000 words, I only managed to get 17,081, so, that's for the delay as well. 20,000 is a lot to write about. So, my Star vs the Forces of Evil fanfic will continue, I'll try to get a chapter of that up within the next two days. No promises, and the lemon chapter for the chapter after next for that as well. Oh, and, happy new years. *Boop!***


	4. Chapter 4

**School days**

 **A/N: Here's the monthly Rick and Morty fix that has a dash of Star Wars in it. In this one I'm gonna try and get back to the regular style of Rick and Morty, meaning create a problem and somewhat try to resolve it, with a little Rick flair thrown it, and more than enough Morty as well. Welp, enjoy.**

 **Morty PoV**

For the next month and a half, I have been in the underground room, or the temple, as Ren calls it, with him, Master Ramuh and Serenity. Every chance we get, we go down there and meditate. Sometimes Ren and Master Ramuh will spar, their lightsabers flashing and sparking as they trade mock blows with each other. And sometimes Master Ramuh and Serenity and sometimes Ren and Serenity. Should I keep calling Ren by his first name? I mean, he doesn't come off the same as Master Ramuh, the white tiger cat person giving off an air of respect and wizdom. And Ren is just… Ren.

Anyway, today marks the 42nd day of my recovery. My chest is still a bit pink, and the skin and tendons on my left shoulder still twinge every now and then, but other than that I'm fit as a fiddle! If… if that's the saying nowadays. But on this day Ren woke me up at about 4 in the morning and took me down to the temple, Master Ramuh and Serenity were already there.

The temple is a structure that Rick designed for Force users to find. I don't know how he built it to be like that, but it took Ren a good 10 minutes in the sub lab, he said he looked while I was unconscious, to find. And he could pretty much pick up the needle out of a hay stack in 0.5 seconds. Trust me, I know, that was one of the first lessons he taught me about the Force, and he demonstrated it.

To get to it you have to go down the hatch in the garage to the Sub lab, open a hidden panel in a corner using the Force and ride down the elevator that it calls up. Once in it, it's about a 3 story ride down to the main structure. It opens up into an underground courtyard like place, with a fountain in the middle and stone boxes with some type of hieroglyphs on them. From the elevator there are 3 doors on the 2 adjacent walls on the left and right, and one across behind the fountain. They lead to hallways that make up the first floor of the temple. On the first floor are meditation chambers, lecture halls and a library.

On the second floor, a bit smaller than the first, are sleeping quarters and combat rooms. Also a war room, is what Ren called it, a chamber where a type of counsel could meet and discuss matters in private.

The last floor, floor 3, houses a special room called the Cloister of Trials. I don't know what that is, all Ren said was, "You'll know when it's time." And left it at that.

Today though, we woke up early at round 4, and went to the temple. We exercised for a bit, and me and Serenity sat and watched Ren and Master Ramuh go at it again. We were told to keep the battle in focus and lose ourselves in the Force, but also use the battle to keep us in the now.

Soon it was 6, and they deactivated their lightsabers. "Ok," Ren said. "Review what we did today, and I want a 5 page summary on it by dinner time."

"What?" I said. "How can I write out 5 pages? I can barely make one paragraph!"

"Well, you'll just have to figure it out now, huh? Go up stairs and take a shower, we got school in an hour."

An hour later we get to school. Me, Ren and Serenity. Last week Ren and Master Ramuh did a thing on the galactic interweb(I kid you not, that's what the space internet is called) and falsely registered Ramuh and Serenity as space nomads and got them a temporary home in our neighborhood and registered Serenity in my school. We're in a lot of classes, except for 2. Math and english, since they have different terms on other planets, they stuck her in a remedial class for those two.

Anyway, school was pretty much normal throughout the day, at least until lunch time when I'm forced to interact with the twins, Talzan and Mileena. Well, it's more like they force us to interact with them. As me and Serenity were sitting down, Ren is older looking than us, so he placed himself in the junior class, which has a later lunch time than freshman. As we were sitting down with our crappy school lunch, starting on the 5 page essay that Ren assigned us, the two reptilian/amphibious twins came up and sat on either side of us, Talzan next to Serenity, and Mileena next to me.

Both of us froze up for a second, then we made eye contact with each other, and felt each other put up a Force shield. Ren has been teaching us a lot.

"So, dear brother," Mileena says, "How was your school day?"

"Hmm, not too bad sister," Talzan replies. "Had to mind fuck with a guy who was getting fresh with me, but the nightmares should stop by the end of the day. How about you?"

"Pretty boring actually brother, at least until I sat next to this cutie," she said attempting to touch me on the shoulder, but she is met with my Force shield. Over the past month I've been working on making my connection to the Force stronger, and although I could _feel_ that it's not that stronger than when I started, I can do things like meld my shield around my body. "Hmm," Mileena says. "Interesting. Seems as though you control a higher command over the Force." She glances at her brother, who is staring at me.

"Or maybe not," he says after a moment. I can then feel something probing my shield, and then little wisps of… _something_ enter my mind, making my brain all kinds of fuzzy. "Maybe he just has a better handle on something that he already has, and not gained an ounce more of power." He smiles and tries to swipe some food off of Serenities plate, but I snap a quick look at him and his own food goes flying off the table as if someone swiped it with their arm.

"Don't. Do. That," I say through my teeth, seething and shaking my head trying to clear my thoughts from whatever it is he did to me.

"Well," Talzan said, looking at his sister in surprise. "Seems as though our little rouge friend actually does have some talent after all."

"Yes," she said, eyeing me with a look of calculating respect and maybe even… fear? Different from her usual indifferent flirty attitude. "Quite. The Masters will be most pleased with what we've discovered."

"What are you talking about?" I say with a more controlled voice. Finally getting a better handle on my emotions I turn to look at her more clearly. "You know what, I don't care. Come on Serenity, let's go somewhere else."

Just as I was getting up Talzans hand slams down on my trey, causing a rattle and the people around us turning to see if it's something interesting. "We don't have to be friends, hell, you can probably go and tell us to go fuck our selves and we wouldn't bat an eye. But there are things that you should know, things that can make us allies. You can join us, unlock your true inner potential. You think that dusty old relic of a master can teach you something worthwhile?"

I don't say anything, just narrow my eyes at him, letting him know of my distaste of him through my facial expressions, but he doesn't stop or even react to it. "There are other paths you know," he continues. "Theres the Dark Side." The way he said it, the raw passion behind it made me shiver and a cold sensation ran up and down my spine.

I looked to Serenity whose eyes are wide with shock. Looking back to the Brother, I say, "Don't really care," and yank my trey, causing some of the contents to spill off, such a waist, I think as I toss it to the side. "Even if I did want to go that route, I'd still find a way to stop you."

"I wouldn't be too sure," the Sister said, but I cut her off.

"Oh yeah? How? We read the law. Jedi and the training of Jedi isn't illegal, they were branded as traitors, yes, but over 300 years ago. Pretty much all of it's leaders at that time were either hunted down, or were never seen again. Jedi wasn't outlawed, just the leaders at the time. And like time, things change, there are no more traitors. You can't touch us."

She stares at me for what feels like years. Finally she smiles and says sweetly, back to her old self, "For now." Then she and her brother get up and walk away.

I watch them for few moments then collapse in my seat. "Holy crap that was scary," I gasp out looking at Serenity. "We need to get this training done ASAP."

"I agree with that," she says smiling.

"What?" I ask as I feel something from her.

"Nothing," she says. Then blushes and looks anywhere but me, "It's just that, what you did, how you said things, the emotion behind it… that was kind of hot."

Now it was my turn to blush. "R-r-really?" I ask stupidly while scratching the back of my head.

"Um, y-yeah." She said.

We sit in silence for a few minutes, me processing that my new, very pretty mind you, friend might actually be into me, and her, well, I can feel the role of emotions going through her head as well. She feels accomplished, scared, and confused as well. The confusion has an underlining yin-yang sort of darkness. As if something is holding her back in this.

I opened my mouth to say something when I heard a loud shrill, "Excuse me?" From across the lunchroom. We both turn to see the twins harassing the popular kids table, namely Jessica. Turning back to look at each other, we both get up at the same time and quickly walk over there.

"Oh come on, don't be like that love," Talzan says while bringing out the best of his accent in a suave voice. "It'll just be a little bout, I promise you that our species can't even intermingle with genetics. Scientifically impossible."

"Oh gross brother," the sister feins disgust. "We didn't travel halfway across the galaxy for you to be fraternizing with them."

"Oh yeah," Eugene says getting up(I forgot the black guy's name, so I'm just gonna go with Eugene) "And what exactly did you come here for?"

Talzan barely glances at him before saying. "Oh look, another pathetic lifeform monkey has come to play."

"Monkey- Pathetic. Motherfu-" Eugene stuttered. "You little shit, what I'm gonna-" Before he could do anything more than raise a fist in the air Jessica come up behind him and grabs his arm.

"Come on Eugene, these lizard people aren't worth it," She said dragging him back. That little vein on his head was throbbing but her next words stopped him cold. "These guys are space aliens, they could abduct you if they wanted to."

Finally seeing sense he allows her to lead him back to table. Me and Serenity breath a sigh of relief. Of all the lessons that Ren and Master Ramuh has taught us, is that Jedi are, above all else, peacekeepers. And if this turned out ugly, we would have had to step in, at least to get the regular humans, you know, the one's who _can't_ wield an invisible all knowing force of nature? Yeah, it would have turned out really, really bad for them.

Just as we were about to turn around, I see the sister roll her eyes, and Talzan smirk and say, "That we can beautiful," and then he slaps Jessica's butt. She makes an 'eep' sound and Talzan turned around laughing, but then stopped. He struggled a few times, and said, "Why can't I move?"

His eyeballs found me. My hand was raised, and I had a look of pure rage on my face, I could just feel my pores tightening up as red hot fury bursts to life inside me. When he tough Jessica, I felt, well, jealous, of course. Also rage at him that he has the gall to defile something so sweet and innocent. But it was more than that. I made a realization of myself as well. I've been looking at the Force objectively, as if it's a physical thing that I can grab onto and swing around like a club. It's not. The Force is everything. Energy, matter, living, even inanimate objects have a place in it. The way I've been going at it is me using my mind as though it's an extra arm to go through the thick soup of the Force to grab something and throw it around, now I see it for what it truly is; flowing. To fight the will of the Force is like fighting against the current of a raging river. When Ren said that I had to open myself up to the Force, he wasn't speaking metaphorically, he literally wants me to let the Force in, to let me be swept up by the current and let it take me down stream. Only then can I manipulate it, if I let it manipulate me, to work _with_ me, not _for_ me.

When he touched Jessica like that, not only did I see him messing with my crush, but also someone who is innocent. And since I am a Jedi, or becoming a Jedi, I have to protect the innocent from people like him. Jessica, my crush, Eugene, my rival, my bully, my opposite, everybody. The fact that Jessica falls into that category is inconsequential, especially when I finally realize what I'm doing.

"Y-you?" He says.

"Yeah," I say, winging it. "I can do this now." I move my arm and _will_ him to go flying through the air and I then pin him to the wall behind him, 8 feet off the ground. "I've had enough of your bull crap," I say, walking closer, and applying pressure through the Force on him, making him crack the wall as he slowly starts to sink into it. "First you embarrass me, try to kill me, twice, and now you're being a creeper to the people I care about not even 10 seconds after trying to recruit me? That's not a good sales pitch."

The room is silent. I hear a few clicks of camera phones taking pictures. Well, secrets out now, but I don't really mind. Let them know what I can do. It'll make my job much more easier.

"He has a point brother," Mileena says. "But still, would you be so kind as to release him?"

I can feel in the back of me, since I can't see through the back of my skull, that Serenity stepped up to her and held her back by putting an arm in front of her. "You and I both know, _friend_ , that these two need some time to work this out themselves."

Sensing Mileena's acceptance of this, I focus all my concentration on Talzan.

My arm starts shaking with the exertion of this, just because I gained this new awareness doesn't mean that I know how to use it properly. Talzan sees this, and smiles as he says, "Well, you can do that, but can you do _this_?" I 'see' him bring the Force into his body, and then expel it in one burst. I felt my mental conection to him _snap_ and I flew backwards as he freed himself and fell on the floor. "Sorry to disappoint you Morty, but you are way out of your league here. Sister dear?" He said looking over to Mileena.

"Yes?" She says sounding bored.

"Would you be a dear and so kindly get my backpack for me?" He then smiles this creepy sadistic smile.

The sister sighs. "Ugh, fine. Hold on a minute deary," she says to Serenity and then whackers the back of her head knocking her to the floor. I am just getting to my feet as Talzan's backpack sails over my head. He catches it and takes out his half circle lightsaber and smiles.

As I reach into my back pocket and take out a cylinder, a small compact vibro sword that Ren dictated that I take everywhere I go, he says, "Sorry Morty, but it's time you learn how outclassed you really are."

With a flick of my wrist I release the catch holding the spring of the blade part, and push the button turning it on, making sure that it's set to 'kill'.

Talzan smiles, activates his lightsaber and just as he was about to come charging in at me, Ren blind sides him by punching him in the temple, knocking him out. His lightsaber goes flying and retracts as it sails through the air and lands a little ways off.

Ren stands straight, looks at me, Serenity sitting up on the floor, rubbing the spot where she got hit, and Mileena. I look back and forth between them. Her shrugging her shoulders in a, 'I donno' gesture, and Ren narrowing his eyes at her. I retract my blade and go over to Serenity and help her up. "Are you ok?" I ask quietly.

She nods, "Yeah, I'm fine. She just got the jump on my, that's all. Are _you_ ok? That was a pretty ballsy thing to do."

"Um… can I get back to you with that?" I say as Ren comes over. I am so in for it.

"You are so in for it," He says when he got to us. Me and Serenity get up and he continues, "But more on that later. Right now, we got dimensions to go to."

"W-w-wait, what?" I say dumbfounded. "But I thought that Rick destroyed his portal gun? He always made a point to only have one incase he misplaces it and can be tracked easily. And he destroyed his at Bird Person's wedding."

"Well, who do you think helped perfect it?" He said, pointing to himself. "In the early days he could only make one trip and had to wait weeks to either find a new power core, or a suitable power source to recharge it." He takes off his backpack and brings out the portal gun. It looks pretty much the same. "I _was_ gonna wait until after school to do this, but since you brought attention to yourselves," he motioned to the ruined wall and the crowd, some of which is still filming this. "It's probably better if we do this now incase we need a quick getaway in the next few hours." He fires the gun next to him and the oh-so-familiar way opens up. "There and back, won't even be gone five minutes. You," he points to Mileena, "take care of that," he points to the unconscious form of Talzan. "Before we get back. Serenity, backpack. Morty, keep that vibro blade handy."

After we get out things and go through the portal, that closes behind us, we find ourselves in a familiar dimension. It had a pinkish sky, with whitish-pink clouds, a soft green mossy floor, and we seem to be at the bottom of a canyon. Fungous like trees shoot up a few yards above our heads, and various forms of life seems to be flying or buzzing over head. I don't even want to know what's in the mossy floor we're standing on.

"Where are we?" Serenity asks.

"A place where we can get obolacto tanzanite crystals," Ren said.

"In other words, hell," I grumble. "I nearly got eaten by a few obolactite toads one time. Long story short, Rick left me, and I had to fend for myself for 2 hours before he finally remembered that he left me behind."

"Woah," Serenity said.

"It's whatever," I reply. "Come on, I know exactly where to find the crystals in this sector." With that I walk forward, trying to bury my feelings.

After a few minutes Ren falls in step with me and says, "You ok?"

"I don't really want to talk about it," I say softly, not really knowing if I'm ok or not.

"Hmm… hmm," he says and we fall silent again. Then, "I see that you passed your first trial."

"What?" I ask looking at him funny.

"Your trial. It's a personal one that determines where we can place you in training. The Trial of Awakening it was called. It was very big back in the day, you're not instructed to take it, and once you do you would know if you passed or failed. It's, sort of like a personal enlightenment. Where you figure out that the Force doesn't work _for_ you, rather it works _through_ you. If you try to force the Force, heh, yeah, I know, wordplay, but, whatever. If you try to force it to work for you, you'll find that it'll resist much more. But once you realize that the Force is so much _more_ , you, in theory, you will understand what it means to hold the Force. And I can see that you made that connection, haven't you?"

I think back to that… awareness, when he touch Jessica. At first it was blind rage and emotions, but then I began to think, and let go of all of that, and in doing that I also let go of the notion that the Force is something that I can physically grab onto, and just let it flow… the Force flows.

"Yeah," I finally say. "I did. The Force flows, and if you try to block that flow, you find it fighting you more and more as it tries to take it's natural path." I glance a look at him and see him smiling. I smile back.

"Guys, I think we're hear," Serenity says behind us. We look in front of us to see naturally forming greenish crystals sticking out of the ground in front of us.

"Yup, this is it," I say. I go over and, with the new understanding of the Force, use it to shatter half of the biggest piece and it rains down in a pile in front of me. I didn't use the Force for that, it just kind of happened.

As Serenity scooped the shards into her backpack, she's the only one who brought one, the ground rumbles. I look behind me to see a 10 foot giant obolacto toad. One with a missing toe on it's front right paw.

"Sinor. Ribbit," I say through clenched teeth. "We meet again."

"Wait, wait, wait, what?" Ren says.

"Is he fucking with us, or is it actually named that?" Serenity says offhandedly to Ren.

"Knowing Morty… it's probably both."

"Ren, open up a portal, now," I say activating my retractable vibro blade. Ren opens up a portal and I turn around and rush through it, the other two hot on my heals. We find ourselves back into the cafeteria. A quick glance at the clock shows that we were only gone a minute, and just as I land, the other two come rushing after me, but I skid to a hult and get in a ready stance. "Ren, quickly, drop the connection!" But it's too late.

The toads massive head and arms are just small enough to make it through, the rest of it's body, not so much. As it's stuck there trying to wiggle through, it see's Ren fiddling with the portal gun, it has a fail safe to not close or open a portal on a living being, you have to override it before hand otherwise it'll stay on or not turn on. It see's Ren, makes a snorting noise and hawks a loogie at him, a football sized sickly yellow projectile, and it makes a whistling sound as it soars through the air. Ren see's this, tries to jump out of the way, but it explodes on the ground behind him and some of it gets on him.

Finally the toad manages to wriggle it's fat body through the portal and hops in. It croaks, and then makes an unnatural, for a toad that is, roaring sound and hops around, smashing tables and narrowly missing students.

 **Play Spear of Justice, Undertale ost for this… trust me :3**

I find a discarded trey next to me, and chuck it at him. "Hey! Frog breath!" Sinor. Ribbit turns towards me, and if it's possible for a toad to narrow its eyes, this one did. "It's me you want! Or did you forget how I made a knife and soup out of your toe?"

It croaks-roars again and jumps to me. If this was me a year ago, hell, 5 weeks ago, I would have turned tail and ran. But this is the new me, I have trained, I have faced death countless times, I stopped counting after I faced Senior. Ribbit, and has been brought back from the brink of death. I charge at him, giving out a war call. It stops in front of me, tries to pluck me off the ground with it's tongue, but I leapt out of the way, finding little resistance with gravity. I feel a twinge of pain in my left shoulder, where the sister inquisitor cut me deepest, but I brush it off. I center myself in the Force, feeling it becoming much easier since 10 minutes ago, and lunch at him. I cut its left eye, making it roar in pain, then as I was falling back to the ground, I plunge my blade into its shoulder and use it as a hand hold as I get up on it's back.

Roaring in pain, it leaps straight up and smashes me between it's back and ceiling. My Force shield takes most of the damage, but it still hurts. I am jarred a little bit when it falls back to the floor, nearly falling off it's slimy back, but I don't. It probably thinks I'm dead, which is why it stopped moving to take a breather, big mistake. Gather what little stamina I have remaining, I scramble up, use the Force to propel me higher as I jump, and come back down full force, blade right in the middle of it's head.

Sinor. Ribbit makes a strangled cry of pain, but then it's legs collapse on themselves and it crashes to the floor, dead.

 **End song**

I wrench my blade free, and hop to the floor. The room is silent, everybody staring. But I pay them no mind as I turn to face the dead form of my foe. "Sinor. Ribbit, you fought well, may you go in peace," I did the catholic cross(You know, specticals, testicals heart and watch)

The crowd started cheering.

Ren came up next to me and just looked at me with a look of absolute disbelief. "Dude," he said, wiping some of the slime off of him. "What the _hell_!?"

"Oh, when I said that I was only left there for 2 hours, it was actually 2 earth hours. In that time it was more like 2 weeks."

"... I hate reletive speak."

"Yeah… think you can help me clean up?" I said motioning to the dead toad.

"Yeah, hold on." Ren took the portal gun, made a big opening on the floor next to us, and used the Force to lift Senior. Ribbit in the air and drop him through.

The crowd finally stopped cheering and I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. I turned to see Jessica. "O-oh, u-um. H-hi J-Jessica. Y-y-you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Morty," She said smiling. "That was cool what you did. And, also with the aliens," she motioned to the Sister helping her Brother off of the floor. "That was cool of you too, much better than what Eugene did… which was nothing."

"Oh, um, I-I'm sorry. I just saw what he did, and, I donno, I just-" She leaned forward and planted a kiss on my cheek. I stopped talking, I stopped breathing. Hell, if it wasn't for the massive blush blooming on my face I would have thought that my heart has stopped too.

She giggled at my reaction. "Hey, I want to repay you properly. Here's my number, why don't you give me a call sometime?"

She scribbled down her phone number on a scrap of paper she got from her backpack. When she stuffed it in my hand I finally shook off the shock enough to stupidly ask, "W-wait, wha-what about Eugene? Isn't he your boyfriend?"

She giggled again and said, "Let me worry about him. Just, give me a call sometime. I'll make it worth your while," she winked at me and walked away.

I stared after her for I dunno how long, then Ren came up from behind me, clapped me on the back and said, "Come on Romeo, let's go home. I gotta wash this stank and sludge off before it seeps into my pores forever."

Later that night we're in the temple and handing in our essays. Ren took one look at mine and said, "I asked for 5 pages. You barely wrote one."

I sighed. "Ren, what you're asking is literally impossible. In no way what you showed us warrants 5 pages. What you showed us was literally perfect. I saw no flaws to you, or Master Ramuh's forms both inside and out of the Force. So, there you go."

It was silent for a long time. Then Ren started laughing. "Ah, ha! Oh man, well, I guess you _are_ ready."

"Ready? Ready for what?" I ask, I look to Serenity to answers, but she strangely avoids looking at me.

"For the next test, of course," he says, smiling.

"Huh?" I say looking at him now.

"The next test that determines whether or not you can become a Jedi, that is."

 **End chapter 4**

 **A/N: SO… sorry for the month delay, I'll try to produce two for next month, but, my computer is busted, again, and on top of that my PS4 decided to clunck out on me, so, no more updated youtube videos until I got to a repair place this weekend. So, enjoy what I have. It's called The Adventurers Crew, there's a link to it on my Bio. So, enjoy and what not, don't forget to read, review and favorite. I might be changing this to M in a few chapters, still can't decide if I want to ruin Morty's image with a sex scene or not. Well, see ya. *BOOP***


	5. Chapter 5

**Trouble at the temple(Part 1)**

 **A/N: So, I'm gonna keep this one relatively short and try to post this in the second full week of April, today is Tuesday the 5th, so, I'll try for the 15th. Enjoy**

"You have unlocked your potential. You can now more freely use the Force. When you do you are connected to every single thing, living or inanimate, in the entire universe. Pick. The boxes. Up." I did as commanded, in a deep meditative state that took me several hours to achieve. As Ren droned on through the din of my state I lifted up my hand and focused through the Force, seeing through it how it affects the boxes. It looked like currents of energy suspended in mid air, moving and meandering like a river.

And if flowed through me, and as it does, I can direct it, because I trust that the Force will let me.

So I use it to pick up the supply boxes, 5 in all, and suspend them in the air with little to no effort.

"Good," Ren says. "Now release them, we're done for the day." I open my eyes and lower the boxes down. I get up, trying to shake off the funk that my brain is in. Every time I go into that state, it feels like I'm slowly shutting down my brain, every little though that does not relate to a bodily function such as breathing, or your heart pumping, or even if you have to fart, those thoughts are pushed to the very back of your head as your consciousness slowly shuts off. Or at least slows down enough to let you focus.

"Ok, I think you're ready now," Ren continues. "Finally ready I mean… I really mean it this time."

"For what?" I ask stupidly as my brain slowly restarts.

"Think about it," he says simply.

I look to Serenity, who just shrugs and goes back to focusing on her lightsaber as she uses the Force to unbuild, and rebuild it. She'll occasionally replace a piece or cleane a different one. Then I remember, about a week and a half ago Ren told me that I'm ready for the test that will determine if I become a Jedi or not…. And then he thrusted me into meditation training before I could even get two words out on it.

"Are we finally gonna go then?" I ask.

"Yup, now pack for about a week, we'll be a while."

"Where are we going?"

"A Jedi temple. A remote one too. Get ready and get some sleep. We leave at 6."

As I was packing, I get a text. A text from Jessica.

 _J: "Hey Morty, your training go good?"_

After the cafeteria incident She gave me her number and we've been talking and texting back and forth.

 _M: "Yeah, it was. Oh, btw, I'm gonna be off planet for a while."_

 _J: "Really? Why?"_

 _M: "Jedi reasons."_ Oh yeah, I also told her that me and my new crew are pretty much Jedi balla bad asses. _"So my cell service is gonna be out of range."_

 _J: "Oh"_ After she sent that I waited but got nothing, so I went back to packing. Then I got, _"I was kind of hoping to spend some time with you this weekend. When you getting back?"_

I stopped all together… Then I typed, _"I don't know. He said to pack for a week."_

While waiting, I put in the last pair of underwear and zipped up my duffle.

After a few minutes she texted. _"That sucks. But, here's something to keep you thinking about me. ;)"_ There was an attachment to it, a bunch of pictures. I opened them and then my breath hitched in my throat. The pictures were a bunch of nudes.

A few hours later we arrive at Ren's ship the _Phantom Spirit_ and got into our cabins.

R-6 came in and beeped a few times. Ren responded with, "Yeah, do that. And when you're done prepping the engines calibrate the code module. I don't want any hiccups during the take off."

He rolls out and me and Ren went back to putting our stuff away. "Come on," he said. "I need to brief you on where we're going."

Once in the cockpit the power turns on, R-6 must have gotten the engines online. Ren taps a few things into the computer and a bluish hologram starts up of a, without the bluish tint to it, rust colored planet with white clouds, a green sea and 2 moons.

"This is Hail," Ren said. "It is part of the Federation but on the outer reaches of it, more of an outpost really."

"Is this where the Jedi temple is?" I asked.

"Yes, but I've never been there personally, to the planet or the temple. I found that it's on the planet, and even the coordinance to the temple, but it's been abandoned for a few thousand years. I'm briefing us because we need to know what to expect from the Federation." He pushed a few buttons and the hologram zoomed onto a bird's eye view of the surface.

"This is Lindsy Outpost. The only settlement on the planet, Federation or otherwise. We'll be going there and getting a hotel. It's a pretty small town. No real threat to to the Federation if they lose it, the planet has no strategic value, not a lot of useful resources, just a rest stop really before you leave Federation territory. Perfect place to do what we need to undisturbed."

The ship shuddered as the engines do a preflight burn and then Ren switches off the holo. "Strap in. It's a two hour flight." And with that he does his preflight check and we hover off the ground and shoot off and soon are out of the atmosphere. We fly out of range of some of the satellites and one we're past the moon he fires up the hyperdrive and the stars elongate into a light tunnel as we shoot off into hyperspace.

 **Later**

We exit hyperspace, the tunnel of light breaking apart as we reenter real space, the stars rushing to their positions and the planet zooming towards us as we decelerate way below lightspeed, the artificial gravity catching us as our own natural gravity gives way from lightspeed.(Little syfy fact that may or may not be real, as something approaches the speed of light, they create their own gravitational field. Little tid-bit)

"Finally," Ren says. "Why don't you go and stretch your legs. We're gonna be off to the temple once we land." I undo my seatbelt and stand up, leaving the cockpit as we pass one of Hails moons. First I go to the kitchen and grab a snack, a sort of freeze dried packet of what tastes like lasagna. Then I head to me and Rens cabin. I double check my duffle bag. Extra cloths, check. Toiletries, check. Compact practice saber, check. Holocrone, check. Cell phone with jerk off material inside, check, check and check.

The ship shudders and then goes still, signaling that we've landed. I quickly shut off my phone and shove it to the bottom of my bag and zip it close. Ren comes in and says, "Ok, let's get out of here. I called ahead and told them that we're brothers on vacation. Gonna spend some time at a beach not too far from here." I only nod and strap my duffle to my back and turn to go. "Oh, and before we do, leave your cell phone here, we need to be completely away from any sort of remnant of society." I turned to give him a look, but he just smile and shrugged. Grumbling I dug into my bag and threw my cell phone on the bed.

When we got off the ship, the hatch opening and ramp sliding out, it hissed and steamed as we walked, giving us an effect of an 80's concert opening. We went to the customs officer and he and Ren started to talk in an alien language. They seemed to be exchanging pleasantries, Ren even laughing at whatever it is the officer said, then he signed a data pad and the officer walked off, still chuckling at whatever it is they said.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Oh, we were just agreeing that your head looks like a harry cantaloupe," he said with a smile. "Come on, let's go."

 **Two hours later**

After a hazardous trek through the Hailian wilderness, we almost got eaten alive by a bunch of gnats, snakes, and this purple gorilla thing I named Mr. Hyde after I cut off it's arm with my practice saber and it left. But before it did it pointed its finger at me and gritted its teeth before he left through the bushes. Finally we reached it. The Temple of Hail.

It looked similar to the Mayan ruins we've been learning about in spanish culture class in school. What looked to be the main structure was a 10 story moss and vine covered pyramid, surrounded by a court yard and smaller buildings and pyramids. And that was only when we burst through the jungle and ended up on a hill overlooking the whole thing. The grounds itself seemed to be set on a beach, overlooking the green colored sea.

"Woah," I said as I caught my breath. "This is… this is… amazing."

"Yeah," Ren agreed. "Imagine what it must have been like in it's pay day." With that he began the trek down, and I had no choice but to follow.

Since it was about midday, according to the sun, trying to tell the time on a alien planet was reduced to pretty much sundial technology, we decided to get started right away and enter the main temple itself. We looked around the base of it, and found a archway in the eastern wall. We entered and was met with semi darkness. Ren seemed to know where he was going, and I kept on getting vibes from the Force telling me to just follow him. Then I realized, this place is, no matter how much broken down and decrepted, alive with the Force. Thousands of generations have walked the very steps I'm walking and came out Jedi Knights or not. Soon we reach a wall.

"This is it." Ren said simply.

When I turned to look and ask what he meant, I caught a glimpse of something. It was skellington's. I yelled out and subconsciously sent a Force blast that shattered the remains into dust. There was a rumble and a rock slid over the entrance, casting us into darkness.

"... Morty… why?"

 **To be continued**

 **A/N: So, I'm gonna make this a 3 parter. Shits about to go down. Your welcome. Don't forget to read and review and to check out my other stuff. This has once again been Bigmike33321 signing off!*Boop!***


	6. Chapter 6

p id="docs-internal-guid-bfa4c0a0-11e2-536b-b344-d338fc9cd8d0" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"The grey temple, part 1(Realization)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"A/N: Sorry for the long wait, life got real for me. This is gonna be a 3 part arc, I'll post the next one a week after I post this, I'm gonna try to get the second chapter at least half done by the time I post this one, and the 3rd one a week after I post the second. So, please enjoy. Cliff notes before you read, this is the beginning of Morty's ACTUAL Jedi training. He's going to enter the temple and take the beginning trials to determine if he's gonna be a Jedi or not. So, please enjoy/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Morty PoV/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"The rock slid shut over the entrance and I started to freak out. In all of the adventures that Rick and I went on, we were never left in total pitch blackness, we've always had either a flashlight, or we used star lights from when we raided abandoned ships./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"But we weren't blind for long. "Calm down Morty," Ren said. I did by trying to control my breathing, and no sooner that I did that Ren's purple lightsaber sparked to life and casted the place in an eerie glow. "Remember to stop and think before you react. Reacting without thinking leads to fear, fear leads to panic, panic leads to mistakes, mistakes leads to loss of control. Do you understand?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Finally calmed down, I take one more breath and say, "Yes. I understand. So what are we gonna do now?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Well, I was gonna prepare you for the trials ahead," Ren said. "But you're fear caused the temple to activate prematurely. And the only way that we'll get out of here is if you go and finish the trials."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Oh… ok," I said nervously. "Can't you just use the Force to open the door?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Well, I could, but, then the temple wouldn't really accept us when we come back."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Wait, this place is alive?" I asked looking around, thinking that I'm inside the mouth of some stone monster./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Yeah, but not in the organic sense, more like, the energies that past Jedi passing through these halls seeped into the ground and left an imprint on the place. Very mystical stuff. Now, come on," he held out his hand and the wall behind us slid open. A doorway. "You are to go, travel the inner sanctum, and look within yourself, or let the temple look within you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""So… that's all?" I ask, looking at the doorway. "What do I take?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Only what you bring with you," he replied. I started to walk forward. "Oh, you're weapons. You will not need them." I sighed, took them off, and laid them next to a pillar, with an alien skellington on it. He, or she, had ram's horns coming out of their head, and the bottom jaw was missing. Then I walked into the door. "What am I looking for?" I asked/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"He was about to reply, but the door started to slide closed. He yelled, "Nothing, and everything at the same time!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""What does that even mean!?" I yelled back as the door slammed shut. "Great, now what?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Ren PoV/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Nothing, and everything at the same time!" I yelled as the door slid shut./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""What does that even mean!?" I got back, then silence./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I sighed. "I'm not exactly sure myself, but that's what my master told me when I was starting out."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I looked around, other than the glow of my purple lightsaber, I was in pitch blackness. The Force is all around me. The Force is telling me that I'm going in the right direction. This is the right move, I know it without even thinking about it too much./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I go around the chamber, lighting the old torches on the wall, getting more illumination. The smoke goes up into the ceiling and out the ventilation shaft built in somewhere. Once I was down, I shut off my lightsaber, and sit in the middle of the chamber./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I look to my left and say to the Togruta skellington, "You're padawan ever make it out of here?" Of course, it doesn't answer. "Didn't think so." The silence was penetrating. "I hate my life," I say after and begin to meditate./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Morty PoV/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"The temple likes to mess with me. Like, no, really. It just really loves to mentally mess with me. I keep seeing images, phantoms that disappear when I get too close. I kept turning up into dead ends, and walk through doors that go to places that shouldn't exist in the temple. I kept going through doors to my memories. I saw scenes from my past, in 3rd person too. One of me seeing Jessica for the first time, that one was good. It was the day of freshman orientation in the school gym. I was waiting to get my schedule, the lines were long, and I was going to to the one leading to a table with a banner labeled K-S for last names. I went to that line and stood next to myself, looking /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"down/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" at myself. I must have grown a bit taller since that day a nearly 9 months ago, in real life school ends next week, which is why my parents were ok with me leaving for this trip./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I looked scared, and it showed. I know that I have a major anxiety problem, but I've been managing to control it, or deal with it better. You don't spend all that time with Rick and not get better at it. But from what I'm looking at, I was scared, and it showed. Finally it was my turn to get my schedule./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Name?" The attendant, a senior by the looks of him, asked me./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""M-M-Morty S-Smi-Smith," I stuttered out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"He looked up at me, rolled his eyes and leafed through the papers. When he found the right one, he handed it to me and said, "My advice kid, loose the stutter. You'll last longer if you do."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Gulping, I nod and take my paper. I turn around and went to leave, but I bumped into someone, knocking the person and me down. "Ow," I groan out and stand up, rubbing my backside. I look down to see that I knocked over a beautiful orange haired girl. "A-are you o-o-ok?" I asked timidly, holding out my hand to help her up./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Yeah," she said and accepted my hand. Once she was up I realised that she was about my height, that changed in the coming year when she shot up to 5"10, and shows no sign of stopping from becoming a tall beautiful woman. "Are you ok?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""O-oh. Um, yeah. I-I'm fine," I said timidly. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""You sure?" She asked raising an eyebrow./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Y-yeah. I, it's just. I'm… s-socially a-awkward," I say, lowering my head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Aww," she said and patted my shoulder. "Don't be," She said, smiling sweetly. I smiled back and felt a crush blooming in my chest./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"The wind picked up and it blew so hard that it made me stumble. I righted myself up, but turned around in doing so. The wind abruptly ended and I was in the dank and dark corridor that I was in before. The door closed on me, making me jump and get in a defencive position. It was silent once more./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""What the hell am I supposed to do here?" I whisper to myself./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Morty/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"" I hear a whisper in the wind. "/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Morrrrty/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""No," I say to myself, once I realize who it is. "He can't be here."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Morty/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"," the whisper came again, only louder. Like someone was talking softly in my ear./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I turn towards the voice and say out loud, "Rick?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Ren PoV/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Ugh," I groan out. 3 hours. 3 whole hours. That's how long I've been waiting with no one but the skellington's of the long dead Jedi for company. "How long is this suppose to take?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Hearing no answer I get up and begin to pace around. 30 more minutes pass and finally I had it. "Ok, that's it, he might be in trouble, I'm going in."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I walk up to where the door is, and reach out with my hand and the Force to try and pry it open. Just as I've made contact and the door begins to shake, a voice calls out to me, both far away and close at the same time./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"No, don't!/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"" it said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I was so surprised that I dropped my hand and the door stopped shaking. "I hear you," I say. "But it's impossible that I should, you're dead," I said in awe. Nothing answered back. "I must be losing my mind," I concluded and tried to pry open the door again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"If you keep trying to open that door, you really must be/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"," the all too familiar voice said again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I dropped my hand again. "No, you're dead! I watched you die myself, how are you talking to me?" I said out loud, turning to and fro trying to see where the voice is coming from. These little lights, like fireflies, formed in thin air and floated down to me. "No…" I whisper, tears forming in my eyes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Yes,/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"" the voice said. "/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Hello my old padawan. It's been a while. How have you been?/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I sank to my knees, tears free falling from my eyes. "Master Tsunade," I said with grief in my voice. "How?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Morty PoV/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I kept following the voice. Ricks voice. How he's here, I wouldn't know, but I also know it's not impossible. The multiverse has infinite dimensions. And infinite Ricks, also infinite me's. So maybe a Rick from an alternate universe came here, because if someone as high profile as our Rick is, him breaking out of space jail would make headline news. Someone would have told us, or staked out our house, or held us hostage or something. But this… this is different./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Finally I came to a hallway of doors. "/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Morty/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"," came Rick's voice again, clearer than ever. "/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Come here, Morty/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"," it said again. There were dozens of doors, going down the hallway as far at the eye could see./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Ok, but which one?" I mutter to myself. I then close my eyes, and allow the Force to flow through me. I begin walking, and walking and walking. Finally, I feel a tug in the pit of my gut, a pull from the Force, telling me that the door to my immediate left is the right one. I opened my eyes and wrench the door open and quickly close it behind me once I'm over the threshold. It was the garage, and Rick was at his workbench sottering something./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""About t-time you sho-shooo*burp*wed up. Now pass me that socket wrench, Morty," he said, not even turning to me. Numbly, I go to the tool box and pick out a socket wrench and hand it to him, he took it without so much as a glance at me. After he tightened a bolt on this little machine, he packed it all together in some intricate way, and closed the frame to it, and it turned into a cube of some sort./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Finally," he said. "I've been working on that for a while now, trickly l-lit*burp* little device." He glanced at me. "What? D-do I ha-haaaave something on my-my face?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Rick," I say finally. "How are y-you h-hear?" My stutter came back, but in this moment, I don't care. I'm more concerned about my internal debate of either punching him, or hugging him and never letting him go./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""W-what d-do you m-mean?" He said, fishing out his flask from his lab coat and taking a swig. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Rick," I couldn't take it. I ran up to him, and punched him in the face. He hit the table next to the workbench and clutched his cheek. "Ow! W-what the h-hell yo-you little sh-shi-shit!" He got up and was about to round on me, but I ran forward and threw my arms around him "M-Morty?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Where did you go?" I said, openly sobbing. "Why did you leave us again?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"We stood like that for a while. Me just crying onto his blue sweater, and him just standing there awkwardly. Finally, he sighs and puts his arms on my shoulders. "Morty," he says, gently moving me away from him. "You're never gonna pass if you keep up like this."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""W-what?" I say dumb founded./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""I'm not actually here, Morty, and deep down, you know it too," he says, not looking me in the eye. And I do know. I just didn't want to believe it. "This Temple is testing you, Morty. This is you're test, and if you don't pass it, you can't become a Jedi. Bad things will happen if you don't become a Jedi, you're family will suffer, the Federation will continue to expand throughout the galaxy and beyond, and a whole hell of a lot of people, aliens, celestial beings, will die. You have to pass this Morty."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""But," I sniff. "What am I supposed to do, Rick?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""I'm not Rick," the not Rick said, but not unkindly. "I'm just a manifestation of Rick through the Temple."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""I know that Rick," I say. "But I'm not gonna call you anything else. Now, what am I supposed to do?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"He sighs. "I would have figured you would know, I mean, this is /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"your/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" trial after all." I continued to stare at him. "Alright fine," he relents. "This is the trial of Awakening. It's meant to show if you have traites a Jedi is suppose to have. Integrity, courage, self confidence, a bunch of things, but most importantly, you need to be ready. This is a test to see if you're ready. And only you can know if you're ready or not."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""How will I know?" I ask./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""You have to face the Temple, and you will know if you're ready or not," Rick says. He walks to the door leading to the house and opens it up. On the other side is this foggy blackness, like soup. "You have to see for yourself what this Temple is offering you, Morty, and face it head on. Otherwise, how can you face what you can't?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""What does that mean?" I ask, getting frustrated with all the cryptic lines. I walked next to him and stared into the abyss, and got the feeling that it was staring back at me./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""It means," he said gripping my shoulder, hard. "You have to find out," and he threw me into the void, and I fell. "He'll never make it," I heard him say before I got out of range. I looked up and saw the door close, leaving me falling into the unknown… Literally./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Ren PoV/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"The spirit form of my old master, Master Tsunade, was in the form of little lights, like fireflies, and he came to me because I'm not handling this right./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Master," I say. "How are you here, with me?" The lights give no response. "I saw you die, right in front of me, over 20 years ago. How are you here?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I have transcended the physical plane when I died, and managed to hold onto my consciousness. And in all this time, all I did was think. The Force is everywhere and is with every living being, plants, and animals. This is what we call the Living Force. The Living Force bleeds into the cosmic backdrop that binds the universe together called the Cosmic Force. When we die, we transcend in the Force and become one with the Cosmic Force. From that, I was able to maintain my identity, to come back and become one with the Living Force, even after death. That is how I'm talking with you now./spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Can I see you?" I ask timidly, getting on my knees in front of the lights./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Sadly, no. My training isn't complete. And I am only able to talk to you because of the strong connection to the Force this place has. I came here to warn you,/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"" he continued. This peaked my attention./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""What is wrong? Is something happening?" I ask./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Something has been happening for the past millennia. Dark forces have been stirring for hundreds of years. The eradication of the Jedi 3 centuries ago brought it to a head. But those of us, of you, who are left have kept to our ways and kept them alive. You are all growing now. But so is our enemy./spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""How," I ask. "Tell me what I can do?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"You can start by letting your padawan finish his trial,/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"" he said, chiding me./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I look down in shame, but remain strong. "I'm sorry my Master," I say. "But I've never done something like this before. When you brought me to my trial, I was more ready than he was. I had years of training already under my belt and still I barely passed. I'm worried for my apprentice, but I don't know what to do."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"You can start by letting him go and let him do it himself. He's a strong boy, he'll pass./spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""How can you be so sure?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Because you trained him. And I trained you, even if I didn't get to finish, I know that you're training is complete. Once he passes, you will truly be his Master, and he will truly be your Apprentice./spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"That once again brought tears to my eyes, but I rubbed them away. "Thank you Master, that means a lot to me."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Yes, I know. You needed to hear those words. Now, be ready, for something is about to happen./spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""What?" I ask, getting to my feet and pulling out my lightsaber handle. Then I feel it, it's cold./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Perhaps an ally, perhaps a enemy, or perhaps a friend. Such are things of the unknown,/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"" he says cryptically, then floats up to the ceiling and fades away./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"No sooner that he did, that the front entrance to the Temple slid open, the sudden rush of air blew out the torches I had lit. On the other side was a figure, clad in black armor, cloak with a hood and mask, was a person so powerful in the Dark Side, that through the Force it looked like he was bleeding darkness from his very skin./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Hello," he said in a synthesized robot voice. "I've been looking for you," he reaches into his cloak, I ignite my purple lightsaber, but he brings out a tea pot. "Care for a cup of tea?" he asks. Dumb founded, I sense that his words are genuine, so I deactivate my lightsaber./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Sure," I say as the purple glowing blade shrinks and vanishes. "It's been boring in here anyway."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"End Chapter/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"A/N: I didn't get to start on chapter 7, but my computer has a bad ram stick, so, I'm going to be uploading this from the library and work on chapter 7 when I get a replacement for my RAM stick. So, until then, read, review and favorite/follow, it'll help me write faster. This has been Bigmike33321, signing off! *BOOP!* /span/p 


End file.
